


Colt. 45

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Names, Government Agencies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>''Happiness damn near destroys you </cite><br/><cite>Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor</cite><br/><cite>So you tell yourself, that’s enough for now</cite><br/><cite>Happiness has a violent roar.''</cite><br/>- The Fray, Happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes Things Don't Always Work How You Want Them To.

_‘’…I had a good time tonight’’ Christopher smiled at the smaller man as he spoke and leaned against the doorframe softly, a phone and keys in his hand, the backdrop of the night sky beautiful against his smile as he nodded._  
 _‘’So did I, haven’t had fun like that in a long time’’ Christopher told him as he shuffled his keys in his hand, the door halfway opened as he leaned against the other side of the same doorframe._  
 _‘’Is it weird that I only live across the street, yet I feel like im going have to walk miles’’ Oliver asked with a shy smile as Christopher laughed softly and looked down._  
 _‘’You can always come in if you like’’ Watching the smaller man pull his lower lip in between his teeth before glancing over his shoulder in the direction of his own home, Christopher held his breath before Oliver turned back and smiled softly._  
 _‘’Alright, but not for long, believe it or not, I still have to get work done’’ Oliver teased as he stood away and Christopher laugher,_  
 _‘’Alright, one coffee and then we can get you home, although I would say you should just go to bed and not work’’ Christopher teased as he took a step back and watched as the man stepped inside, a grin on his lips as he shrugged._  
 _‘’what can I say, im married to my work’’ He teased back again, a hand moving behind as he pushed the door closed,_  
 _‘’You know, you still haven’t told me what you do for work’’ The words echoed through the empty hallway as Christopher moved towards the kitchen before it was filled with soft laughter._  
 _‘’Just boring office work…you know, the sort of job you can do from home’’ Oliver told him as he stepped in to the kitchen and watched as the taller man found some cups from a box sitting on the counter top._  
 _‘’So that’s why you can dye your hair crazy colors and get away with it, I swear when I first saw you, you had purple or blue hair’’ Christopher laughed as he glanced over his shoulder, a smile curling his lips up as Oliver laughed._  
 _‘’I guess it is…my own freedom of expression’’ Oliver grinned out as he walked further in and pulled himself up on to a counter top, ‘’so what made you move to this neighbor hood of all places?’’_  
 _‘’Oh you know, this and that, mainly for work, the company thought I would be useful down here because all their other computer Tech’s are asses’’ Christopher laughed before he turned around and smiled at the man sitting on his counter._

_Walking over, he held the cup up with a dorky smile as he watched Oliver’s eyes move over the cartoon characters on it, a tilt in the corner of his lips before he reached out and took the cup with gentle fingers._  
 _‘’Do I even want to ask?’’ Oliver spoke as he pulled it closer and slowly tipped it against his lips._  
 _‘’A present from my godson one birthday’’ Christopher grinned out, his response getting one perfect eyebrow raised above the cup before Oliver pulled it away._  
 _‘’If you say so old man’’ Oliver teased, a grin appearing as Christopher laughed,_  
 _‘’Old man…who are you calling old man?’’ Christopher asked with a smirk as he stepped forward, blue eyes watching brown as they creased with the smile he pulled._  
 _‘’You and what are you going to do about it?’’ Oliver asked before the cup was taken from his hands and pushed on to the side as Christopher put his own down and stepped closer to him, hands moving to Oliver’s waist before he was pulled to the edge of the counter, the smaller hands flying up to his chest to stop himself from falling as he stared back at the taller man in surprise._  
 _‘’Oh, I was thinking of a few ways I could deal with it’’ He whispered hotly against Oliver’s ear,_  
 _‘’Oh yeah’’ Oliver whispered back, a slight hitch in his breath as Christopher chuckled softly,_  
 _‘’Yeah’’ He mouth against his ear, lips catching the silver hoops which lined Oliver’s ear before he tugged softly,_  
 _‘’Then prove it to me’’, Grinning softly, Christopher pulled away slightly before he moved a hand up to Oliver’s throat, his fingers curling around the pale skin before he pressed his lips back to his ear again as he felt Oliver swallow against his palm._  
 _‘’Sure you could handle me darling?’’ He whispered._  
 _‘’Can handle more than you think big guy’’ Oliver bit back, the softness hinting through his tone as his knees parted around large hips and  dug in to the back of calves as he drew Christopher closer to his body again._  
 _‘’Oh you don’t know what you just opened’ Christopher groaned out as he moved and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame tightly and crashed his mouth against the plumped lips he had been staring at most of the night._

_And if anyone asked, the small moan which had escaped Oliver’s lips was something any porn star could’ve envied as he was carried through the small apartment and in to a bedroom which was stacked with boxes before his back was pressed against the soft covers of Christopher’s bed._

_≈ _

_‘’Oh shit…Oliver’’ Leaning his head forward as hot breath brushed over his neck, Oliver clutched at Christopher’s hand which was pressed against his chest, dry kisses being pressed against sweaty skin as Christopher rocked his hips up against his again, short breaths leaving both of their mouths.  
‘’Chris-’’ Breaking off on a groan, Oliver tightened his hand around the darker haired man’s freckled hand as his own broken groan echoed in his ear. The space between Oliver’s back and Christopher’s chest didn’t seem to exist in their small bubble as his hips faulted and Oliver felt him bury his face in to the back of his neck as they both panted._

_Feeling Christopher’s hand tug against his softly, Oliver let it go and let a small breath out as the taller man slowly pulled out and turned away slightly, no doubt to tie and throw the condom away as he rolled on to his back and looked through half opened eyes as the other man sat up, his back dancing with freckles which Oliver reached out and lightly touched as Christopher turned and smiled towards him._  
 _Watching him stand and walk out the room naked still, Oliver stretched his body out, back arching up and off the silk before he groaned and dropped back down again, his eyes staring at the ceiling…lost in thought before he was brought back by the feeling of the bed dipping, smiling at blue eyes which twinkled in the darkness, Oliver laughed at the feeling of a damp cloth trailing over his skin before a towel rubbed over it again._  
 _‘’Still think im an old man?’’ Christopher asked moments later as he slipped back in to bed with the blonde,_  
 _‘’I don’t know, but I think you’ve passed for the moment’’ Oliver grinned as he moved closer with his help and pressed his lips back against freckled ones in a lazy kiss before he pulled away and rested against his chest as arms wrapped around him tightly._  
 _‘’Sorry…im keeping you from work’’ Christopher laughed, the movement in his chest causing Oliver to move again and lay beside him as he smiled._  
 _‘’Well, I think I could miss doing work for one night’’ Oliver whispered out as Christopher turned on to his side and smiled,_  
 _‘’Good, cuddling after sex is always the best’’ Christopher spoke out, voice soft as he pulled the smaller man closer softly as his eyes closed._  
 _‘’Yeah it is’’ Oliver whispered back, his eyes opened and wide awake as he slowly watched the other man fall asleep, letting a small sigh out, he carefully moved out of Christopher’s hold and laid on his back before the sound of his phone ringing muffled through clothes had him looking at the still sleeping man before he turned and climbed out of bed, his hands pulling boxers on as he found his phone and walked out the bedroom and in to the furthest room quickly._

_‘’Yeah’’ He answered, a small yawn on his lips as he leaned against the counter._  
 _‘’Special agent Ratliff, a car will be there in 10 to pick you up’’ A voice spoke out on the other end as he froze. ‘’Your cover has been compromised’’_  
 _‘’Fuck’’ He muttered out as the call ended and he was left staring at his phone in his hand before heading back to the bedroom quickly, finding his clothes, he started to pull them on before sitting on the bed gently as he started to tug his boots on._  
 _‘’Oliver…you’re dressed’’ Hearing Christopher’s tired voice, he swallowed slightly before twisting his body around with a small smile. ‘’Come back to bed’’ He mumbled out_  
 _‘’I can’t im sorry, work just called, there’s an emergency and im the only one who can sort it out’’ He whispered back before leaning down and pressed a kiss against his lips which Christopher slowly responded too before deepening it, groaning softly as he pulled away, ‘’I have to go’’ He whispered._  
 _‘’Love me and leave me…I don’t mind…this old man will just lay here and wither away’’ the teasing tone was back in his voice as Oliver laughed._  
 _‘’You’ll survive you dork’’ He said as he grabbed his top and jacket._  
 _‘’I’ll see you tomorrow right, I’ll bring lunch to you’’ Christopher yawned out as he pulled the covers closer and Oliver was halfway to the door, seeing him fall asleep before he could answer, he let a deep breath out before heading through the apartment and out the front door as he tugged his top on._

_≈ _

Looking around the streets as he walked out the apartment which wasn’t his, special agent Tommy Ratliff pulled his jacket further other his shoulders with one hand as he jogged down the steps and quickly got ushered in to the black car, the bag being thrown in the trunk before doors was closed and the car was moving again.  Looking out the window, Tommy couldn’t help but look towards the apartment across the street which he had left the comfort of their bed, the thought of the lies he told Christopher turning his stomach slightly as he turned back to face the agent who sat across from him. __  
‘’What happened?’’ He asked as he looked towards the middle aged women, her eyes turning up from the case file in her hands to look at him, eyes falling over his appearance before she looked down and handed him the file.  
‘’Someone took an interest in your back-story, ran multiply different background checks in to the family name and company, somewhere along the line it was hacked in to and evidence came up from a previous trial you attended and this information was relayed back to the person you were watching’’ She told him as he read.  
‘’Fuck’’ He muttered out before chucking the file across the seats. ‘’two fucking years I have been undercover, tailing this son of a bitch and all of a sudden it’s been breached, what the fuck happened and who the fuck ran the background checks?’’ He asked,  
‘’Agent Ratliff, please calm down, you will be debriefed back at headquarters and given a new assignment, forget everything you created with Oliver…as far people will know, Oliver James does not exist.’’ She told him before turning away again.

Turning to look back out the tinted windows, Tommy chewed on his thumb nail slightly before he pulled his phone out and unlocked it, thumb sliding across until he came to Christopher’s number, his heart growing tight as he took a deep breath, glancing towards the female agent, Tommy quickly brought up a new text.

_[Work suxs, gone out of town 4 a while 2 sort shit out ): will miss you x Oliver]_

Hitting the send button, Tommy let a small breath out before he turned the phone off and slipped it back in to his pocket again, knowing full well that Oliver James would be gone within 24 hours, the apartment across from Christopher’s being emptied of all traces off him, all credit card and mail addressed to Oliver James would be canceled and his back ground history deleted, as of this moment,

_Office worker, Oliver James was just a ghost in the wind as the government car rode the streets of Los Angeles._


	2. 'Cause someday when you're looking back on your life, At the memories, this is gonna be one of those nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show   
>  And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control   
>  But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain   
>  To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain   
>  From my eyes   
>  Tonight I wanna cry.

Rolling over with a slight groan, Christopher pulled the covers up over his body more and pulled the pillow across and in to his arms tightly as he breathed in the faint sent which had been left behind from Oliver…grinning at the memories of the night before he slowly opened his eyes before he let go and slowly climbed out of bed, his hands pulling his boxers up as he headed out and towards the kitchen.

Coffee made and sat at the kitchen table, Christopher pulled his laptop closer and booted it up as hands wrapped around his cup and a dreamy smile tilting his lips before the lock screen came up and he quickly punched his codes in, waiting exactly three seconds, blue eyes watched as an official looking badge flooded on to the screen, the badge and eagle slowly moving in a circle as another lock came up and he pressed another code in to it, another two seconds the screen turned black before rows of numbers and codes ran through before it switched to a database program within another five seconds.  
Letting his coffee cup sit beside the laptop, Christopher started to check through his emails before he frowned upon the one which was left to read, clicking it open, he let blue eyes scan over it before he cursed and pushed away from the table and ran back to his bedroom where he tugged last night’s jeans on, the stain of mustard still on the knee from where him and Oliver had messed around while eating and he knocked a couple of Oliver’s fries of the plastic bowl which they shared, shaking his thoughts away from the memory, Christopher grabbed his top and pulled it on and slipped his feet in to shoes as he moved back through the apartment in search of his cell phone. ‘’Fuck where is it’’ He groaned as he moved back to his bedroom again and dropped to his knees, moving his jacket away he grinned in triumph as he saw it on the ground and grabbed it as he stumbled back to his feet. Jumping as it starting ringing, he turned it over in his hand to see the same badge and eagle before he swiped his thumb across it and lifted it to his ear.  
‘’Ten minutes and the car will be there’’ The voice spoke out on the other end.  
‘’I need longer than ten’’ He spoke back,  
‘’you do not have the time’’ They replied as he breathed out  
‘’I told you I need longer than ten minutes’’ He hissed out,  
‘’10 minutes, that’s it, I hope you know what you are doing’’ The voice spoke out before the line ended and he took a deep breath.  
‘’Fuck’’ He yelled out to the empty apartment as he turned and grabbed the duffle bag out the closet which was always packed…ready.

Grabbing another bag, he threw some more clothes in before grabbing anything with his details and moved back through to the kitchen where he closed his laptop down and pushed it inside along with his cell phone before he moved towards the counter and grabbed the cell phone which was still sat beside the two coffee cups which was filled still, the final resting place from where Oliver was sat before they moved to his bedroom.  
Laughing softly to himself, he took a deep breath and turned away again, eyes moving over the kitchen before he looked back down at the phone to see the black screen, unlocking it, he smiled as he noticed the screen load the photo of him and Oliver.  
Letting a deep sigh out, he knew he had to delete most things before he brought the messages up and saw one from Oliver, opening it, he couldn’t help but let a relived sigh out knowing that he would be safe out of town for a while as the sound of squelching tires brought his attention back and towards the front of the house, hearing the first rounds gun fire, he ducked and moved back to the table where his hand slid in to the bag sat on the chair and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the Colt. 45,  hearing the shattering of glass, he moved lower and towards the window again where he raised and held the gun up in both hands, eyes searching the grounds before he moved through the hall and out the door where he ran in to the street, eyes watching as the car sped away.

‘’Agent, time to go’’ Spinning around, he stared across to where a car pulled up and an official looking person stepped out, his black suit and tie a contrast against the starkness of the white shirt which he was wearing, nodding softly, he turned and walked back in to the apartment where he grabbed a jacket and threw it on before shoving a few more things in to his bags, including his spare service weapon. Glancing around once more, he made sure he had everything before footsteps behind him had him glancing over his shoulder, ‘’we need to leave agent Lambert’’ The man spoke out again as he nodded.  
‘’I will be right out, there’s just one more thing which I need to do first’’ He told the other agent, watching as he walked away again, Adam turned and found the cell phone again, a slight smile returning as he unlocked it again and found Oliver’s contact name in the phone book, hovering his thumb over the call button, Adam paused for a second before pressing down as he lifted it to his ear and turned to grab his bags.  
‘’The number you have dialed is no longer in service, please try again’’ Listening to the pre-recorded voice on the other end, Adam frowned as he pulled the phone away and looked down at it as the call ended.  
‘’Agent’’  
‘’Alright im coming’’ Adam yelled back as he took one last sweep of the place, knowing that the team would be in soon to pack his belongings and send them onto the next place he would be sent too.

Stepping back out in to the morning sun, Adam took a deep breath and glanced towards the apartment across the street as he pushed his bags in to the back of the black truck, eyes lingering before he pulled them away again and turned to see the other agent walking towards him.  
‘’What happened?’’ Adam asked as he was ushered in to the back seats, the official following before doors were closed and the rumbling of the truck could be heard.  
‘’We aren’t sure, headquarters will debrief you once we are back’’ He told Adam as he held out his badge and gun.  
Taking them again, Adam ran his thumb over the shield before pulling the thin chain around his neck and tucked it under his shirt as he turned back to watch out the window.  
‘’What’s the next step in catching this guy’’ Adam asked even know he hadn’t been on the case for long, he couldn’t help but think of the danger which opposed the neighbor hood, part of him was telling his mind that it was just his job he was thinking off and the other half was hoping that everything would be okay and no one got hurt, especially Oliver.  
‘’New agents will be brought in undercover, their backgrounds double checked and deeper than yours so if anything goes wrong again its not that, unmarked cars and local force officers will be watching but until then you are no longer on the case, like I said Agent Lambert, you will be debriefed back at HQ in a few hours’’ Nodding stiffly to the agent, Adam sat back in the seat, his fingers wrapped around the colt in his lap before he pushed it and the holder on to the belt of his pants as he settled back for the ride.

≈

Inside the large, dull and grey looking building, Adam made his way through all the paper work which needed to be filed and filled out and through the hour long debriefing before he was finally heading upstairs to the main floor to get his new assignment when raised and muffled voices had him stopping to an older agent.  
‘’What’s going on in there?’’ He asked in a soft whisper as the other man shrugged a little as he turned to look at him.  
‘’No clue what it’s about, just know that Agent Ratliff is back and isn’t happy about something again. Don’t worry kid, it happens all the time’’ He told Adam as the muffled voices rose again and he glanced towards the closed blinds.  
‘’Agent Lambert’’ Turning, Adam followed the same official through the office spaces and in to a large conference room, ‘’your new assignment is another undercover case, our drug team up in New York has gotten close to busting the gang we have been watching for the past few years but they need someone on the inside to get deeper without questions asked, they are a high class group so you will fit in perfectly’’  
‘’New York’’ Adam repeated softly to himself before a loud crash echoed through the open door and both agents turned to look towards it.  
‘’Yes New York, we have you booked on a flight for tomorrow morning, so make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight and have everything you need and listed in the file’’ The agent told him as he nodded.  
‘’And what of Christopher Lincoln’’ Adam found himself asking before he could stop himself.  
‘’As far as people will know, he is in the protective custody of the local police force after an attempt was made on his life, that’s all which will be told if anyone asks’’ He was told before a file was handed over, ‘’look it over and get yourself up to speed and familiar with things, there’s a car waiting for you downstairs to take you anywhere which you need to go before taking you to the hotel’’  
Standing, Adam pushed the chair back under the table and held the file between his fingers as he glanced towards the windows and back again.  
‘’Thank you’’ Adam told him before turning and moved towards the door to leave.  
‘’And Agent’’ Turning to look towards the agent, Adam paused, ‘’Good luck’’  
‘’Thank you sir’’ Giving a brief nod, Adam turned once again and made his way through the office floor and towards the stairs, hands gripping the file against his side tightly as he made his way down the stairs and out to where the car was waiting.

≈

Laid back on the hotel bed, Adam stared across to the TV which was playing to itself, the volume on mute before he pushed himself to his feet and double checked the bedside drawer for his weapon before he crossed over to the closet and punched in the code for the safe before checking his spare weapon and badge inside along with his wallet and cell phones. Picking up one, Adam sighed softly and turned it on again, thumb swiping over the screen until it was pressed against his ear and the same pre-recorded message was playing.  
‘’I hope you forgive me Oliver’’ He whispered to himself as he pulled it away and looked down at the screen, a smile on his face as he remember the time it was taken.

_‘’Christopher you are not getting me on that thing’’ Oliver laughed out as he tugged him towards the large ferries wheel which sat at the other end of the fairground which was passing through town at the moment._  
 _‘’Oh come on you, don’t tell me you’re scared of the big bad wheel’’ Christopher teased out playfully as he wrapped large hands around his small wrist, eyes dancing around the sights and sounds before he turned back to see the adorable blush fill Oliver’s cheeks again as he looked at the ground, feet kicking at the dirt. ‘’Oliver’’ He whispered softly before brown eyes turned to look at him._  
 _‘’S’not that’’ He mumbled out, ‘’don’t like heights’’ Watching as he ducked his head down again, Christopher couldn’t help but grin and pull the smaller man in to his arms tightly._  
 _‘’Oh honey why didn’t you just say’’ He grumbled in to his ear as arms wrapped around his waist softly,_  
 _‘’It’s embarrassing, I mean who’s 24 and scared of heights?’’ Oliver asked as he laughed brightly and pulled away to look at him, his hand holding his chin._  
 _‘’Every bodies scared of something Olli, you’re scared of heights just like im scared of those stupid horror movies you make me watch’’ He grinned out, his heart growing as he saw the soft smile fall over the blondes lips._  
 _‘’If I go on it with you, you have to watch one of my stupid movies and hold my hand when I get scared of the height’’ He told Christopher who laughed,_  
 _‘’Sure thing’’ He grinned before grabbing his hand again, turning, he started to pull him through the crowds, delighted in the laugh he could hear before they joined in the short line, his fingers slipping down from his wrist to move through the smaller ones as their turn came up and Christopher handed over the ride tickets he had been carrying._

_‘’Holy shit im going to die’’ Oliver gasped out as the wheel started to turn and their bucket started to rock slightly, feeling him tighten his hold on his hand, Christopher laughed and pulled him closer._  
 _‘’You’re not going to die’’ He told Oliver who just tightened his hand around his again,_  
 _‘’Im going to fucking die in this death trap…don’t fucking swing it you prick’’ He gasped out as Christopher moved slightly, the bucket swinging a little more as he laughed and pulled the smaller man closer, his hand moving out his death grip and moving around his shoulders tightly,_  
 _‘’You’re not going to die, I wouldn’t let any harm come to you’’ Christopher told Oliver with a soft smile before he dug his phone out and opened the camera, holding it up slightly he turned to Oliver who was staring at him with wide eyes. ‘’forget where you are, just think of something else and smile’’ He told him as he nodded slightly and slowly moved closer to his body, arms wrapping around his waist tightly as he smiled._

Locking the turned off cell phone back in the safe as a knock sounded out on the door, Adam moved towards it and peered through the small hole before he pulled it open and smiled at the room service as the women wheeled the tray in before leaving again. Locking the door up, he walked over and took the silver lid off and stared down at the large fries, a helping of mustard in a small pot and ketchup in the other while the burger held the three different cheeses, the same meal which he had shared with Oliver at the fairground, just like then Adam broke the burger in half and separated the fries before he ate a couple and picked a half of the burger up and crossed over towards the window where he stared out at the city and ate slowly, the memories of his time with Oliver moving through his mind as he finished.  
Feeling the harsh sting at his eyes, Adam took a deep breath and pressed a hand against the cold glass as he watched the city move on past, unaware of the agent watching them before he turned and moved back to the bed where he fell on to it and laid back, a arm hanging over his eyes as he let a defeated sigh out.


	3. Somewhere close, yet your always so far away.

On the streets of Chicago, special agent Tommy Ratliff, stood watching an apartment building across the street before he turned and settled himself down on one of the small café tables, the hot black coffee with a double helping of vanilla cream sat in his hands before he sipped at it slowly, the taste still bitter to him from the very first time he had picked up Christopher’s coffee by mistake.  
Hearing footsteps near him on the busy street, Agent Tommy kept his head down until the chair across from him was pulled out and he looked up as the women sat down.  
‘’You look deep in thought Jenkins, you haven’t got your eye on the game’’ She spoke out softly as agent Tommy shrugged slightly and took another sip of the coffee.   
‘’Just thinking about something, it doesn’t matter’’ He told her as her smile moved up across her lips on a nod, watching as she leaned forward and ran her fingers over his hand, Tommy let a soft sigh out and let her take his coffee from him before she sat back herself and took a sip.  
‘’What the hell is this?’’ She asked as she half coughed on the drink, the motion making him laugh softly before he shrugged,   
‘’An old friend’s order’’ He told her before she rose a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him before he dropped his eyes and glanced back across the street again just in time to see their mark getting in to a car. ‘’Target’s on the move, heading west on Fifth Ave’’ Agent Tommy spoke out to the agent who he knew was listening in on the ear piece hidden in his ear.   
‘’Got a team on it Agent Ratliff, just stay where you are and watch the apartment we have belief that the real mark is still inside and who you saw is only a décor’’   
‘’Fuck that shit, im not sitting here and freezing my ass of any longer’’ He grumbled out as he stood.  
‘’Farrow’’ Turning to look towards the women, he sighed slightly  
‘’Come on Nancy’’ He stated before she rolled her eyes and stood slowly.   
‘’Just be a gentleman and take my arm you ass’’ She muttered out as he laughed and offered her his arm which she wrapped her own around as they started to move down the street towards the crossing.   
‘’Agent Ratliff, I order you to stand down and hold your position until another team gets there to sweep the building’’ The voice inside his ear told him.   
‘’You know Nancy, im starting to get sick of hearing voices inside my ear all day long sometimes’‘ He chuckled out before he reached up and rubbed his ear slightly knowing that it would send a crackling noise to the other end which they hated.  
‘’You really do act like a child sometimes don’t you’’ Agent Alison spoke out as Tommy laughed and shrugged softly.   
‘’Im 24 what do you expect, im not growing up any more than I have to with this job’’ He told her as they crossed the busy road and moved towards the building.

≈

714 miles away in New York, special agent Adam Lambert was just stepping in to the unmarked car outside the airport, the flight long and tiring as he relaxed back in to the soft seats and listened as the other agent briefed him quickly on the things he needed to know mainly.   
‘’Your place within the gang has already been made, our other undercover agent has dropped your name about and we will be expecting the gang to make him give you a call and bring you in, if the plan works, you will be meeting with the big boss and become another mule for him personally, you will be expected to fly between here and Chicago if it needs to be and customs wont stop you, with this, hopefully he will promote you up higher until you are working directly under him and above all the other mules.’’ The agent spoke out as Lambert nodded.   
‘’What drugs are we talking about here?’’ Agent Lambert asked as he shifted in his seat and glanced out the tinted windows before back again.   
‘’Cocaine, heroin, crystal meth, it can change with each drop’’ the agent told him as he nodded and let a small breath out.   
‘’I trust your department has everything ready and set up on the request of the Californian bureau?’’  
‘’Yes sir’’

Nodding slightly, Adam sat back in the seats and let his eyes close as the rumble of tires on tarmac soothed through his body, he just wanted to get to the apartment he had been put in and get some rest, for he knew that he would end up needing it if everything went to plan.

 ≈

‘’Requesting back up immediately’’ Agent Tommy hissed in to his ear piece as he ducked back around the corner again as gun fire opened up again. ‘’requesting back up…where is the fucking second team’’ He yelled out as he ducked up and shot back, watching as one of the other shooters fell, Tommy ducked back down again and looked across at Alison. ‘’You okay over there?’’ He called out as she ducked back down and turned to look with a large smile.   
‘’Perfectly fine girlfriend’’ He smirked out as she laughed loudly,   
‘’on three?’’ She asked as he nodded and counted down, moving back up to stand with her, they fired of a few more shots before the fire creased and the shooters fell.

Hearing footsteps, agent Tommy turned and looked towards the stairwell, gun aimed before other agents came around the corner. ‘’Shit talk about take your fucking time’’ Tommy spoke out as the head agent lowered his own weapon and looked between the two.   
‘’What’s the count?’’ He asked  
‘’Three dead, all shooters, another two escaped the other way’’ Alison spoke out as he nodded,   
‘’the target did get in the car but what you reached was the undercover operation. This drug deal is a lot bigger than we expected, the team on the car followed it to the airport, the plane left before they could take over’’  
‘’Where are they going?’’ Agent Ratliff asked as he pushed his gun back in to its place and pulled his jacket back down over it and smoothed it out.   
‘’Shit Tommy, your hit’’ Turning as Alison spoke as she moved over quickly as he looked down at his arm to see blood trickling slightly through a gap in his jacket.   
‘’Im fine, just a graze’’ He told her with a smile before she frowned and looked towards the other agents.   
‘’Take your jacket off agent’’ He spoke out and Tommy rolled his eyes before he started to shrug it off.   
‘’Shit’’ Alison exclaimed as more blood started to seep through once the jacket was away.   
‘’It’s fine, just a graze, that’s all’’ Tommy tried saying as he moved his hand up and pulled his shirt’s sleeve away slightly to see a perfectly round hole in it. ‘’okay maybe not’’ He groaned out as he leaned back against the wall and moved his hand over tightly. ‘’just give me five minutes’’ He chuckled,  
‘’Come on Tommy, lets go get you checked over’’ Alison spoke out as grabbed his jacket and wrapped her arm around his waist as he leaned in to him slightly.  
‘’Where are they heading’’ Tommy asked again as he paused and looked towards the agent.   
‘’New York’’

≈

Dropping his bag down on the counter, Adam sighed loudly in the quietness, turning around to look through the kitchen and in to the living, it was quiet inside, the faint sounds of the city just behind the closed windows as he slowly walked through and dropped down on to the couch where he let a loud sigh out. Letting his eyes close, Adam rested back against the chair before the ringing of a phone made him jump, looking down at his own, he frowned before he looked towards the one sat on the table and quickly scooted forward and glanced down before answering it.  
‘’Hello’’  
‘’Nathanial Jones’’ Frowning Adam moved closer to the edge of the couch more,   
‘’Depends on who’s asking’’ He spoke back.   
‘’Be at airport in two hours, there you will be collecting the boss, a car will be picking you up at your apartment soon’’ The voice told him from the other end before the call ended and Adam looked down and placed the phone back down on the table before he picked his other one up again.  
‘’The times been set, im in already’’ Adam spoke out as his handler picked up,   
‘’in already? I thought you would’ve had to move up to the boss’’ He spoke out.   
‘’No idea, I just know that a car will be picking me up to go to the airport to pick the boss up.’’ Agent Lambert spoke out.   
‘’You know what to do if trouble starts or your cover is blown?’’ The agent asked as Adam nodded to himself,   
‘’I do, don’t worry, but I should get going, make sure I have everything sorted’’   
‘’don’t forget to check in Agent Lambert’’

Call ended, Adam moved around the apartment, moving around and hiding anything to tie him with the FBI before he locked his phone and weapon away. Showered, Adam worked his way through the apartment dressed in tight jeans and a white shirt, hair styled down, liner dark around his eyes as he grabbed his phone and wallet and moved towards the door as the knocking kept up, peering through the small peep hole, Adam frowned at the man stood on the other side before he stepped back and opened the door a crack.   
‘’Yeah’’ He asked as the man turned around,   
‘’Nathanial Jones?’’ He asked and Adam raised an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’Who’s asking’’ He asked before a grin appeared on the guys face.   
‘’Car’s waiting downstairs, big boss will be arriving in about an hour’’ The guy spoke out before he turned and started to walk away.

Locking the apartment door up, Adam followed the guy up and pulled his distressed looking leather jacket on and slipped out of the complex, his eyes glancing around the streets before he paused and looked around again at the apartment.  
‘’Expecting someone Nathanial?’’ The guy asked as he turned back with a small smirk.   
‘’No, but you can never be to careful, never know who may be watching you’’ He spoke out, the guy giving a slight nod with a smile,   
‘’Aye, the boss will like you, you wouldn’t look like someone carrying’’ He spoke out as Adam nodded and glanced around one last time before the guy pulled the door open and climbed inside. Pulling the back door open, Adam slipped in to the back of the car and behind the driver which caused the guy to look in to the mirror. ‘’And the seat’’ He asked,   
‘’Can never be too careful’’ Adam told him as he sat back, eyes watching the other guys as he nodded with a smirk.   
‘’I like you, the last guy I had to pick up was a jerk, if I wasn’t in this business and met you on the street, I would like you Nathanial’’ The guy smirked, the flirting tone clear in his voice as Adam smirked.  
‘’Call me Nate…and you are?’’ He asked, a slight flirt back in his own voice as the other guy started the engine up with a smirk.   
‘’Im Brian’’ He spoke out as Adam nodded lightly,   
‘’and does Brian have a last name?’’ Adam asked with a flirty smile, the reaction what he wanted as Brian chuckled lightly and nodded,   
‘’I do, it’s London and does Nate have a last name?’’ He asked as he pulled away from the curb and Adam chuckled softly,  
‘’He does in deed, but im not careless to go around telling people I’ve just met my last name’’ Adam spoke out, a slight grin on his lips as Brian glanced back and smirked, ‘’you never know who someone can be.’’


	4. What your eyes see, your heart doesnt want to believe

Dressed in a thick sweater and jacket, Agent Tommy glared across at Alison as she laughed and skipped over in a thin jacket and hooked her arm around his tightly,  
‘’Oh come on, it’s only a little bit of wind, Chicago was worse’’ She grinned.  
‘’Fuck off, im tiny, I get cold easily’’ He complained before she laughed and leaned up to press a kiss against his cheek, ‘’gross, women germs’’ He teased as she rolled her eyes and turned his head only to kiss him fully, kissing back before pulling away, he rose an eyebrow slightly as she curled closer and smiled.  
‘’That was for the amazing holiday Farrow’’ She told him before her eyes darted across, following the eyesight, Agent Tommy noticed their mark getting out of a dark car, the windows tinted before he turned back and smiled at her.  
‘’I do believe that its time to check in Nancy’’ He smiled before letting her go to turn and grab the bags they had and started to cross the street with her hand in his and the two bags in his other tightly before they passed the dark car, his eyes glancing towards the side slightly before he turned away again as a man climbed out, his skin dark and a rough stubble across his face…the main marks second in command, his driver and basic go to man. Pausing to put the bags down and do his shoe laces up, Agent Allison carried on before she stopped when she noticed that he wasn’t with her.  
‘’Farrow, baby come on, the flight was long and I just want to relax with you before we go out exploring’’ She started to say as she got closer and Tommy stood, her body pressing against his front as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her,  
‘’You wanted to come here babygirl’’ He teased before leaning down to kiss her lightly,  
‘’Mm’ keep that up buster and I will make sure you get that special treat tonight’’ She winked before turning slightly, her hips swaying which he made sure to keep his eyes on before he heard a slight chuckle from near him, turning he saw the man watching before he shook his head.  
‘’Hey dude, eyes off the misses’’ Agent Tommy spoke out which caused the man to look towards him with a smirk,  
‘’Just looking mate, she’s a pretty thin but not my type’’ He spoke out as he moved away from the car slightly, ‘’but she has you totally wrapped around her little finger’’ He told Tommy as he laughed,  
‘’I love her, that’s enough for me and I’d do anything to keep a smile on the beautiful face of hers.’’ He told him as he grinned and nodded.   
‘’Good man, good man’’  
‘’Farrow…baby’’ Alison smirked out as she walked over again, her hands sliding up his covered chest before wrapping her arms around his neck before she turned and glanced over the marks driver, ‘’well aren’t you just cute’’ She grinned as Tommy laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist to press a kiss to her cheek,  
‘’Now Nancy, stop it, we may have people willing back home but this is New York baby, not everyone wants to have that kind of fun’’ He whispered but still loud enough for the driver to hear as she turned to face Tommy with a pout,  
‘’But baby I packed that outfit just for that reason’’ Allison’s voice laced with seduction moved through Tommy slightly as he chuckled darkly and pulled her closer,   
‘’I’ll make it up you tonight and then I’ll make sure to ring home and have Jackson there waiting for when we get in, just like how we like him to be, yeah?’’ He asked, an eyebrow raised slightly as she smiled and pulled her lower lip between her teeth,  
‘’You promise Farrow Jenkins?’’   
‘’I promise my princess, naked as the day he was born’’ Hearing a choking fit from beside them, they both turned to see the driver wiping at his eyes before he turned back to look towards them.  
‘’Sorry…just…wow, you really know how to please your women’’ He told Tommy as he smirked and shrugged a little, his own lip being pulled in before quickly released again.   
‘’I know how to treat my men and please my men too’’ Tommy winked before he grabbed the bags again and gently pushed Allison forward a little, his arm around her neck as they started to walk inside, throwing one last glance over his shoulder, he smirked slightly as he noticed the driver watching them still before he turned back and grinned.   
‘’He is oh so gay’’ Alison laughed as Tommy shrugged,   
‘’Well he was cute, shame he’s part of the job’’ He frowned before they moved towards the desk to get their room key.

≈

‘’Yeah that’s right…Farrow Jenkins’’ Looking up from where Adam was sat in the back seat, the bag beside him and a board on his lap as he counted through the small packages inside and marking them off as being there for the target, ‘’hold on, will put you on speaker so I can open the laptop’’ Brian spoke out before there was a few clicks and a line opened,   
‘’Nothing and I mean nothing, this kid is as clean as a whistle, grew up in a small town just outside of Nevada before moving to live with his grandparents at the age of five when his parents and older sister was killed in a drink driving accident, he was the only survivor, grades are all perfect, left high school and went to college in San Diego before he was snapped up by a computer based company which should be on your screen right about now’’ The voice spoke out from the phone as the sound of keys clicking echoed in to the back.  
‘’Says here that he’s married ‘’Brian said back to the phone, his voice holding a tone almost as if he was frowning.   
‘’Yeah, to on Nancy Cartwright for three years now’’ They said as Brian chuckled, ‘’She sure is a looker London’’  
‘’She sure is, if I batted for that team, I would go after her and this Farrow fellow, isn’t as innocent and squeaky clean as everything looks, he was telling her that he would make it up to her tonight for whatever she was trying on with me before promising to have some guy naked and waiting for them when they got home, but damn he was gorgeous’’ Brian laughed as Adam rolled his eyes and slipped his phone out his pocket, making sure that Brian wasn’t looking, he quickly took a few photos of the drugs and the supply list before sending them to his handler before he wiped his phone memory and slipped it back in to his pocket just as Brian ended his call and turned to face him from the front seats.  
‘’Everything is here’’ Adam told him as he nodded. **  
**‘’The boss will be pleased with that’’ He smirked out which Adam returned.

≈

‘’Everything is set up this end’’ Alison spoke in to her phone as Tommy stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist tightly and another in his hands as he started to dry his hair off. ‘’well hello Mr. Sexy husband of mine’’ Alison whistle as she ended the call.   
‘’Eyes off lover, this body is not for you’’ He teased back before he crossed over to where their bags were and started to look through, finding some boxers, he pulled them on as a knock echoed on the door and he looked towards her.  
‘’Ordered room service, what im hungry’’ She laughed as he pulled the towel away and dropped it down on to the floor with the other as he adjusted his boxers.   
‘’I swear you are a man in a women’s body’’ He laughed as she got up and moved towards the door. Chuckling to himself at her energy and the way she was dressed in only a bathrobe from her shower before him. Running his fingers through his hair, Tommy stretched slightly, his arms moving up above his head before he dropped back down again and walked back across the room and dropped down on the bed, his feet kicking the covers across and half on to the floor before moving his pillow behind his head as she opened the door. **  
**‘’Well hello there Mr. Cutie…I see you have found our room’’ Hearing her words, Tommy turned and glanced over towards her and the door before she glanced over her shoulder towards him. ‘’get some clothes on hubby, we have a quest’’ She winked before moving away from the door as he sat up and watched as the driver came walking in , pushing the tray with him which Alison squealed at.  
‘’Nancy’’ Tommy warned out before she looked over and rolled her eyes slightly.   
‘’Well im sorry if im hungry Farrow, you tire me out’’ She whined before  pulling one of the lids off and picked a fry up, her body turning and heading towards him before she straddled his waist.  
‘’Honey we have company’’ Tommy warned as she rolled her eyes slightly and climbed off again,  
‘’Don’t mind me really’’ Looking up towards him, Tommy chuckled softly before he stood and crossed the room to where the suit case was, a small smirk on his lips knowing that the driver was watching him the whole way.  
‘’See Farrow, He doesn’t mind’’ Alison spoke out from where she was sat on the bed, ‘’anyway, dose Mr. Maccutie have a name?’’ She asked as Tommy stood again, a pair of pants and a shirt in his hands which he took with him as he walked towards her.   
‘’I do, its Brian’’ He spoke out as Tommy caught eyes with Alison who smiled sweetly at him,   
‘’How did you know our room?’’ Tommy asked as he started to pull his jeans on which was tighter than tight and turned to look towards Brian, his eyes on every movement which Tommy made before he trailed them up to his face. ****  
‘’Well, I couldn’t help but keep my eyes to myself and I wondered if I could buy you both a drink, I asked at the front desk, I couldn’t help but other hear your lovely wife here say your full name’’ He smiled before leaning against the wall.

‘’Well that is a first’’ Tommy smirked out as he let his own eyes trail over Brian slightly before he turned back to look at Alison and smiled, ‘’what do you say sweetheart, fancy a drink?’’ Tommy asked as she giggled softly and pulled the robe closer as she stood and walked towards him.   
‘’Im going to stay, you tired me out Farrow’’ She smiled before moving slightly to change the angle before opening her robe, Tommy smirked softly as he abandoned putting his shirt on and stepped closer, his hands sliding over covered skin before he pulled her closer, ‘’sure I can’t tempt you stay in with me’’ She asked, knowing full well that from the angle, Brian wouldn’t be able to see what she had on underneath as Tommy laughed softly.   
‘’Well…you do offer a good choice, but baby the mini bar sucks at stocking Jack and I really need a drink after that tonight’’ He smirked before leaning down and softly pressed her lips to his which she returned before he pulled away and glanced over towards Brian who was watching them still. ****  
‘’Well have fun then baby, I can keep myself busy if you decide not to come back tonight’’ She winked before he groaned playfully and picked her up, the robe tight around her body as he spun her around before settling her down again with a peck to the lips.  
‘’Make sure you get in contact with home, daddy’s misses you when I take you away from him’’ Tommy smiled as he let her go and moved to grab his shirt again which he pulled on.   
‘’I will, I will tell him that his favorite son-in-law says hello’’ She smiled as he chuckled and pulled some socks on before slipping his feet in to his creepers which she rolled her eyes at before she stood and walked over, her hand moving up over the stitches on his arm which peeked out from under his sleeve.  
‘’Im his only son-in-law Nancy so of course im his favorite’’ He teased before leaning down and kissed her softly.   
‘’Just be careful tonight okay, don’t drink too much’’ She warned and it was Tommy’s time to roll his eyes.   
‘’Im always careful baby, I’ll try and make it back, if not, I will meet you down stairs for breakfast in the morning, just ring me anytime you get lonely okay’’ He told her as she smiled and nodded.

Grabbing his jacket, Tommy turned towards Brian and grabbed his wallet as he grinned slightly at the smile on the other man’s face before he turned and opened the door and stepped out, Tommy behind him as he closed the door,   
‘’Well, its finally nice to get you alone’’ Brian spoke out as Tommy laughed and started to pull his jacket on before Brian’s fingers touched against the wound on his arm, ‘’what happened here?’’ He asked as Tommy looked down and laughed lightly.   
‘’Paintballing gone wrong’’ Tommy told him as he smiled and shrugged his jacket on fully before he paused, ‘’forgot one thing, sorry’’ He told him as Brian nodded, turning, Tommy knocked against the door again and waited for Alison to open it,   
‘’Forgotten something sweetie?’’ She asked as he laughed,   
‘’Yeah I did’’ Tommy smiled before leaning closer and kissed her softly, ‘’I love you princess’’ He told her before pulling away.   
‘’Love you too, now go and have fun’’ She smiled before winking towards Brian and half pushed him back before shutting the door in his face. Laughing, he shook his head and turned back and smiled towards Brian,   
‘’Well it looks like it’s just the two of us now’’ He flirted slightly before walking closer,  
‘’It does indeed, Farrow,’’ Brian spoke out as he stepped closer and crowded Tommy back against the wall. ‘’but tell me, you and your wife’’ He trailed off as Tommy smiled and playfully bit at his lip, the action making Brian’s eyes move down to his mouth before he let go and flicked his tongue out over them slightly.  
‘’We love each other and we love sex, it simple, just as long as the other one knows about it we are fine’’ Tommy spoke out as Brian smiled. ****  
‘’And what about tonight’’ He asked with a step closer,  
‘’Told me to have fun and said she could keep herself busy, that’s basically a free night card handed to me’’ Tommy told him with a sly smile, ‘’now how about that drink huh, I was thinking maybe we could skip the formalities and go straight to the mini bar in your room, im assuming you checked in right?’’ Tommy asked before Brian groaned slightly, a hand moving up to touch against his waist.   
‘’Wait for me in the hotel bar while I get a room?’’ He asked as Tommy chuckled softly but nodded.   
‘’Sure, but don’t take too long, I’ve been known to have a wondering eye’’ Tommy told him as he nodded and glanced down at his lips before pulling away.

Walking down to the lobby with Brian, Tommy glanced around slightly before he touched the small of Brian’s back and nodded towards the hotel bar as he smiled and nodded himself as he walked towards the front desk. Walking over, Tommy settled himself down on to one of the bar stools before he ordered a double jack on the rocks.

Sitting back in a way which Tommy knew would grab the attention of all the men, both gay and straight and even the females, he slowly sipped on the Jack as he let his eyes move around the hotel bar slowly, small flirty smiles being sent off towards a few different men he thought looked attractive before he turned back to see Brian walking towards him, his eyes dark already as Tommy bit his lower lip and downed the rest of his jack and pushed the empty glass on to the bar top as Brian reached him, his thighs resting against his knees slightly as he smiled.  
‘’Got it?’’ Tommy asked as Brian nodded and tapped fingers against his front pocket, ‘’good, I have everything else which we need, so I guess we should get moving then shouldn’t we’’ Tommy smirked as he watched the breath leave Brian’s lips quickly.  
Walking out, Tommy smirked and waved towards a couple of men as he moved closer to the marks driver, his leather claded arm brushing against a bare one before they got to the elevators and pressed the call button.  
‘’Managed to get a room three floors up’’ Brian spoke out, his voice rough slightly as Tommy smiled,  
‘’That’s good then, not to far to go’’ Tommy smiled as the doors opened, watching the family get off, Tommy stepped inside and leaned back against the corner of the elevator as Brian stepped inside and pressed the floor’s button.

The moment the doors had closed, Tommy was surprised at how quickly Brian had moved to press him back, his hands on his jaw and strong lips against his own which he quickly welcomed with a small groan and moved one hand down and around in to the back pockets of Brian’s pants to pull him closer, to get the feeling of a strong body against him again as he pushed his hips up in to Brian’s which earned a deep moan.   
‘’Fuck Farrow, your wife is lucky to have you’’ Brian groaned against his lips before he pulled away and started to kiss down Tommy’s neck, his hands pushing at clothes before moving around to cup Tommy’s ass.

≈

Turning over on the bed, Tommy stretched out slightly, his spine popping in places as he arched up and dropped back down again with a small groan, eyes closing against the darkness before there was movement beside him, an arm sliding over his waist before lips pressed against his bare shoulder, the stubble scratching slightly as he breathed out and turned his head slightly to look towards Brian.  
‘’How you doing over there’’ Tommy asked as he shifted and chuckled darkly, lips moving over his shoulder and back to his neck again where he arched it as he kissed before biting at the skin as he groaned slightly.   
‘’Good, fuck do I really have to give you back to wife’’ Brian complained as he shifted and pressed his body back against Tommy’s again as his hands wondered. **  
**‘’Im afraid you do, but my ticket doesn’t run out until tomorrow morning’’ Tommy reminded him as he moved and pushed Brian back and straddled his lap quickly which had Brian laughing and clutching at his hips, ‘’and im defferently not getting out of this bed’’ Tommy smirked out as he ran his fingertips down the dark skin.  
‘’Well im glad, you’re too sexy to let go anywhere’’ Brian growled out before rolling them over quickly which had Tommy laughing and hooking his arms around his neck.   
‘’Well aren’t you just the dangerous man my momma warned me about’’ Tommy teased as he leaned up and pressed his lips back against Brian’s again. ‘’please say you have another condom’’ Tommy breathed out against his lips as Brian pulled away and leaned over his body and down to the floor where his pants were.   
‘’Shit, do you?’’ Brian asked as he shifted to grab Tommy’s pants. ****  
‘’No I don’t’’ He groaned before falling back again from where he had pushed himself up on his elbows,  
‘’Fuck…okay…umm, you stay here, im sure the bathrooms have some of those machine things downstairs’’ Brian spoke out, ‘’if not there’s a shop just across the street which should be open still’’ He breathed as he climbed off Tommy and got out of bed, his hands moving boxers and pants back on with socks and shoes before he grabbed his shirt and leaned down to press his lips against Tommy’s.  
‘’Hurry back’’ Tommy smirked out before he ran his hand down his chest and stomach and let it dip under the blanket as Brian groaned.   
‘’You are evil’’ He breathed out before grabbing the room key and quickly moved out the room.

≈

Wrapped up warmly in a large blanket, Adam headed through his apartment and double checked the heating before he cursed to see that it had fallen again, cranking it up high, he shivered and worked his way back to his couch and crawled back under the three blankets on it including the one he had wrapped himself up in before trying to go back to sleep again, the lounge the slightly warmer part of the apartment before he gave up and quickly jumped out to head in to the bathroom where he turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up, grabbing fresh clothes from his bedroom before heading back in and tested the water, happy that the water was warm enough for him, Adam undressed and quickly got in.

Showered and dressed in warm clothes, an hour later, Agent Lambert found himself walking along the busy streets of New York, his eyes moving around every so often before he brought a coffee from a vender he had started to go to regular, the large square it sat on belonged to the courts which made Adam chuckle softly as he turned away and started to walk across to head home to call in to his handler for the day when he heard a familiar laugh which had him pausing and looking around. Hearing it again, Adam turned and looked as a group of people walked past and the blonde hair and leather jacket he had brought him came in to view, the breath leaving his lips before he smiled and took a few steps closer.  
‘’Oliver’’ He called out before sipping at his drink, ‘’Oliver’’ He called out slightly louder when he realized that he hadn’t heard, seeing him turn and glance slightly before the familiar brown eyes settled on him, Adam smiled brightly before it fell again as he noticed the expression on his face of worry before a girl came sliding up and wrapped her arms around his neck which had him turning, to look at her before she looked towards Adam.   
‘’Who’s that?’’ She had whispered to him, the slight words being able to be read from her lips before shoulders shrugged and Adam found his heart breaking slightly. Watching as Oliver whispered something back to her, she frowned before nodded and leaned up, her lips pressing against his which he returned before their hands slipped together and they started to walk away.

‘’Hey Farrow’’ Turning, Adam watched as Brian called out before he jogged towards the couple before stopping beside him, watching as he passed a small slip of paper over to the blonde, Adam let the conversation he had with Brian replay over in his mind from the day before he choked slightly on his coffee…his Oliver had lied to him about who he really was and he knew Brian, watching as Brian leaned closer and whispered in to his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek, He turned quickly and made his way back to his apartment, the feeling of hurt clear in his chest as he dumped his coffee in the trash and kept walking.


	5. Animal Instincts

‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck’’ Walking back in to their hotel room, Agent Tommy Ratliff threw his things on to the bed and started to quickly pull his jacket off before he felt soft hands against his shoulders, rubbing softly to try and get him to relax.  
‘’Tommy, what’s wrong?’’ Alison asked him as he rubbed his hands over his face and tried to breathe out deeply, hands shaking slightly which he noticed and squeezed them in to fists before he turned and stared at Alison, knowing full well that this was her first case since she had completed all the training to become an agent before he reached over and pulled her in to a tight hug. ‘’talk to me, you’re scaring me now’’ She whispered out before pushing him to arms length.   
‘’I think my cover might have been blown’’ He whispered out,   
‘’what…how…do you think Brian knows something?’’ She asked as he shook his head and let himself fall on to the bed, head in hands as he tried to calm his breathing and try to stop his heart from skipping.   
‘’The guy who called out earlier before I started to panic and came back here’’ He whispered,   
‘’that guy? I thought you didn’t know him, just a mistaken identity, it’s easy for it to happen’’ Alison tried saying before Tommy looked up towards her and shook his head.   
‘’Oliver was my cover name on the last assignment I was on back in California before my cover was blown because the tech agents didn’t cover my background enough and it was found out I was an agent, my cover name was Oliver James and he fell in love with one of his neighbors while undercover’’ Tommy whispered out.  
‘’Oh honey’’ Alison whispered out as she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, ‘’what happened…I mean I know your cover was blown but…’’ She asked as she trailed of and Agent Ratliff took a deep breath, his eyes on his hands,  
‘’We were together that night, we had gone out on a date and then back to his, I was meant of gone back to my apartment across the street to go over the videos but he asked if I wanted to come in and I couldn’t say know, well…im not going to go in to detail so just say he fell asleep afterwards and I was laid watching him before my phone rang and it was an agent telling me that I had ten minutes to get myself sorted with my stuff because a car would be there to pick me up’’ Tommy whispered out, his heart breaking all over again as he took a deep breath, ‘’I got dressed, Christopher woke up and I told him that work needed me before I kissed him goodbye and he told me that he would come over the next day with lunch as he knew I often forgot to ear’’ The soft chuckle which left Tommy’s throat was wet a little as Alison hugged him tighter and pressed a kiss against his temple. ‘’I never had much in the apartment anyway, it was just one which was on the market so I just had a bag which I never unpacked, I left, I sent him a text saying I had to go out of town for a while from Oliver’s phone before I turned it off and well…that’s that, I haven’t seen him again or heard from him until this morning…fuck Ali…he looked so hurt’’ Tommy whispered as he turned to look at her.  
‘’He saw me kiss you’’ She whispered before he nodded slightly,  
‘’But he saw me kiss you back’’ He whispered before turning his eyes away again, ‘’I need to call in with our handlers, they need to know about this’’ He whispered before he started to get up, only to be pulled back down again, ****  
‘’No you don’t, im sure the two cases are nothing to do with each other and im sure it was just a coincidence that you are both in New York, I mean this is America honey’’ She told him as he shook his head,  
‘’Ali, I need to call it in, if the case gets blown because my cover is blown again then im in some serious shit, I will be in shit already once they find out that I fucking slept with one of the suspects’’ He growled out which had her rolling her eyes before she moved and stood up, her feet leading her over towards where the laptop sat.  
‘’Fine do whatever you want Tommy, but just remember…no matter what you do, you can’t change who you are’’ She told him before turning back to look towards him, ‘’no matter how much you fell in love, it was all based on lies and that will be hard to explain to someone’’ She reminded him which had him groaning and falling back on to the bed with a heavy sigh.   
‘’God why did I join the FBI for’’ He muttered out, hands over his face as he rubbed at it again.

≈

Falling back on to his couch, Adam stared across the apartment at the large windows, the grey cloud moving slowly before he let a deep sigh out and turned back, eyes closing before there was a knock on the door, ignoring it Adam moved away from his couch and headed in to the bathroom where he started the shower up and undressed, his phones being placed on the counter top by the sink before he climbed in under the hot spray and let a sound groan out as the hot water coursed down over his body, the cold was still something he was trying to get used to before he ducked his head in under the water and ran his fingers through the strands, getting some of the products out before he grabbed his shampoo and started to was it.  
Hair washed and just standing there, Agent Lambert jumped as a shrill ring started playing and he looked around the curtain to stare towards his phone before he realized that it was the marks phone which was ringing, cursing silently, Adam climbed out the shower and dried his hands off before wrapping the towel around his waist as he answered.  
‘’Yeah’’ He panted out slightly before there was a chuckle on the other end,   
‘’Too busy jerking off to answer the door Nate?’’ Brian’s voice echoed out on the other end as Adam sighed, **  
**‘’Why are you outside my door?’’ He asked before there was another laugh,  
‘’We got another job but having to wait until we get the call from the boss to find out where we are going’’ He told him before Adam nodded slightly and started to walk through his apartment towards the door where he peered out the peep hole before ending the call and unlocked the door,   
‘’You know you could’ve called first to let me know you were coming’’ Adam told Brian as he pulled the door open enough for him to slip in and to keep the heat from the shower inside the apartment.  
‘’Damn boy, I’ve been looking in the wrong places’’ Brian growled out slightly as Adam pushed the door closed again and changed his grip on his towel so it was tighter as he turned and started to walk back towards his bedroom where he heard Brian following,   
Rolling his eyes slightly, Adam looked through his drawers for some clean clothes which he chucked over on to his bed before he heard springs groan and turned slightly to see Brian bouncing on his bed from where he had obviously jumped.   
‘’No underwear…well Nate, you’re a dangerous boy’’ He smirked out as he lifted Adam’s clothes slightly and dropped it down again.   
‘’Do you mind?’’ Adam asked as he turned back and grabbed his pants from him and moved away slightly as Brian laughed,   
‘’Oh come on boy, you aren’t embarrassed to change in front of me are you?’’  He asked before Adam flashed him a glare, ****  
‘’No im not, but I do consider my privacy mine which I don’t share with anyone but a lover if I had one’’ Adam spoke out as he turned his back to Brian and dropped his clothes on top of the dresser before picking his phone up again and checked it before placing it down again as warm hands moved up over his shoulders which made him tense slightly.

‘’Come on Nate, you’re all tensed up, im only teasing you, relax slightly man’’ Brian whispered out from behind him as his hands moved over Adam’s shoulders slowly and for a brief moment all he could think of was Brian touching his Oliver.  
‘’So you never did tell me…what happened to you last night, I waited for you at the bar like you asked’’ Adam spoke out as he rose and eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at Brian who stared at him with a slight frown before a small grin broke out over his lips.  
‘’Oh god…fuck, that Farrow guy I did a background check on right’’ Brian laughed as he moved out ofAdam’sspace and flopped back on to the bed again, a dreamy expression on his face as Adam swallowed slightly, ‘’I swear, I have not been fucked like that in such a long time’’ He laughed before sighing as he turned to look towards Adam. ‘’The night would’ve been even more perfect if I had the chance to fuck him’’ Brian groaned as he rolled back on to his back, eyes closed with a dirty grin on his face.   
‘’Run out of time before his wife came looking?’’ Adam asked, hoping that the jealously wasn’t clear in his tone as Brian laughed and shook his head.   
‘’No’’ He sighed deeply, ‘’he wouldn’t let me…said that he only bottomed once and it almost killed his heart…whatever that was meant to mean’’ Brian shrugged out, ‘’but god damn me, whoever the guy was, he was one lucky son of a bitch to fuck that sweet little ass of his’’ Brian groaned out as he ran his hand down his body and over his groin. **  
** Smirking to himself slightly as Adam turned away, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at Brian’s words, the hurt lifting slightly once he knew that Oliver had been the one to top, but it still didn’t tell him why he was using a different name, did he have something to hide? Shaking the foots away, Adam glanced over his shoulder at Brian again who was still laid there with his eyes closed, a hand pressing down against his groin as he turned back with a  shake of his head, undoing the towel slightly he quickly made sure his body was dry before he dropped it and grabbed his pants and started to pull them on when he heard a whistle from behind him, turning as he done them up he smirked at Brian slightly as he sat, one arm pushing him up on his elbow while the other rested between his thighs.   
‘’What’s a matter Brian, never seen a guys ass before’’ Adam teased out which caused Brian to laugh,  
‘’Damn Nate, you have been holding out on me’’ Brian commented before he pushed up from the bed and started to walk closer to Adam, eyes running over his bare chest and tight jeans. **  
**‘’You’re the one who never showed up at the bar’’ Adam reminded him with a teasing wink as he turned and grabbed his shirt which he started to pull on before warm hands turned him around and  a lean body pressed against his.  
‘’So you’ll saying that if I had turned up…that I would’ve gotten a piece of this’’ Brian purred out as he ran his hands down Adams chest and hooking fingers in to the waist band of his pants. ****  
‘’Who knows what could’ve happened’’ Adam told him, stoned face before he pulled his shirt in to place and pulled Brian’s hands away with a small smirk, ‘’but if you don’t mind, im staving so im going to go to my kitchen and see whatever food I have’’ He told him before moving away and walked out his bedroom where he heard a loud groan from Brian and muttered curses.

Two hours later, Adam stretched out on the couch, eyes glancing up from under his hair and towards the window again to see that the sky was getting darker with the oncoming rain-storm before he pushed himself up and padded barefoot across and stood in front of the glass as he stared out, thoughts muddled slightly before the sound of bottles clinking caught his attention and he turned back to see Brian walking through the door with a few bottles of beer in a carry case, his foot kicking the door which Adam had left on the latch closed before he turned back to the windows again, wondering when the next drop was going to happen.  
‘’No idea, boss will call’’ Turning slightly, Adam realized that he must of voiced his thoughts before he watched as Brian put the beers down on the table and shrugged his jacket off and let it fall to the floor before he flopped back on to the arm chair and Adam’s eyes moved to the skyline again as large raindrops started to hit against the window, his hand coming up to press against the cold glass before he pushed away and dropped himself back down on the couch, an arm hanging over his eyes as he sighed. ‘’Nate’’ Moving slightly, he glanced over at Brian to see him holding a beer out towards him with a grin, ‘’relax a little will ya, you’re starting to make me nervous now’’ **  
**‘’Sorry, waiting just makes me uneasy’’ Adam told him as he leaned up on his elbow slightly and took the beer from him, sipping at it as he laid back again, Adam rested it back against his cheek as he closed his eyes and let a deep breath out, leg moving up slightly on the floor and bouncing before he stopped it and stretched it out while his other leg stayed along the couch  
‘’It’s cool, you are quite the planner are you’’ Adam heard Brian say before he peered out and across to him slightly to see him leaning back and watching him.  
‘’What do you mean?’’ He asked as Brian laughed softly,  
‘’You always check what you are going to do before you do it, you double lock everything when you leave here, you are always looking around like someone is watching you and you never speak about your family or personal life’’ He spoke out as Adam shrugged slightly.  
‘’Not much to say about it so why should I waste my breath?’’ He asked as he took a gulp of the cold beer and settled back again with his eyes closed.   
‘’Why get in to drugs though? I mean you are a extremely good looking guy and I just…I don’t know, I just can’t see you in this dark side of life’’ Brian spoke out, his tone soft as Adam laughed slightly, his background story clear in his head from where he had read the file over and over again,  
‘’Needed the money, got hooked, got clean, got hooked and then clean again’’ Adam shrugged as he drank some more beer down, ‘’so why not just deal and carry instead of getting addicted again, sure I still use every so often but that hasn’t happened in a long time’’  
‘’Why get clean the first time?’’ Brian asked and Adam opened his eyes slightly to turn his head to look at him, he felt bad lying but he knew that it was his job as he shrugged,  
‘’Wanted to try and actually make my life worth it, I was only 17 at the time the first time I got clean, 20 the second time, left California and got away from the temptation there, travelled around a bit and done a few odd jobs around different states before coming here and slotting in with you guys’’ He yawned out around his beer bottle before he sat up and placed it on the table and pushed to his feet again.  
Walking in to his kitchen, Adam ran his fingers through his hair and sighed inwardly as he heard Brian’s heavy booted footsteps follow him in before pausing against one of the counters as Adam reached up in to the cupboards, knowing that his eyes would probably be on the strip of skin which had appeared from his top moving up as he grabbed a box and pulled it back down again and flicked the small key in it,   
‘’I could never picture you even getting in to drugs Nate’’ Brian said softly as Adam glanced over at him and shrugged. **  
**‘’No one did, I was the picture perfect son of Indiana’’ He gritted out before turning back and fumbled with some of his cash which he pushed in to his pockets before soothing hands pressed against his shoulders again.  
‘’Sorry, you really don’t like talking about your past do you?’’ Brian asked before Adam turned and caught his eyes with his blue ones before he stepped closer slowly, his movements forcing Brian back until he was crowded back against the counter again,  
‘’Why should I talk about it huh? I know you probably done the same background check on me when I first appeared just like you did on that kid’’ Adam bit out, the feeling of jealously starting to bite back in to his tone as Brian’s eyes went wide at the sudden change in his attitude. ‘’and what about you huh Brian, what’s your story? Isn’t it as good as mine, huh? Is that why you want to know so much, want to know the reason why I started that fire, what to know why I wanted to scare them in to believing it was homophobes trying to kill their son…is that what you want to know Brian? The way I stood and watched as my family’s house burned down, stood beside them silently, my father’s hand on my shoulder in comfort thinking that it was someone else when in fact he was comforting the person who had lit that fire while high as a fucking kite, splashed the gasoline all over the kitchen floor and smashed the windows in the door, making it look like it was a forced entry’’ Adam spat out before he pushed away slightly and turned his back to Brian, his hands shaking slightly at how he was reacting as he walked out the kitchen and back to the lounge, his hands grabbing his beer again as he turned back to the windows.  
‘’Nate, dude look im sorry’’ Brian spoke out as Adam laughed and turned around, feet moving back towards the couch as Brian let a breath out, ‘’and if it makes you feel better, I never done a background check on you okay’’ He spoke out which seemed to make something inside of Adam tick for some reason he could put a point on as he turned and stepped closer to Brian again who’s eyes were wide with a fear Adam hadn’t seen before. ‘’im sorry if you feel like I pushed you in to talking about things which you clearly don’t want too’’ He was saying again as Adam groaned slightly and slammed his beer down.   
‘’Will you just shut up for five minute’s’’ He breathed out as he pushed Brian up against the wall and pressed his lips against his hard as a choked gasp left Brian’s mouth, his hands grabbing the front of Adams shirt as he pushed his knee in between the other mans thigh. ‘’is this what you wanted huh Brian’’ He growled out slightly as he bit at his lower lip, ‘’was this your plan all along? Get me drunk and then have your way, make some phone call up which will never come just to get alone with me’’ Adam hissed as Brian’s breath hitched slightly. ****  
‘’No I swear…there is a phone call…I…I just don’t know when it will come in’’ He gasped out as Adam nipped at his neck and kissed down it roughly, a small moan drawing out of Brian’s mouth as hands clawed at his clothing before dropping down to his pants.

≈

‘’How’s your arm holding up’’  Turning from where he was looking in to the bathroom mirror of their room, Agent Tommy shrugged slightly before he looked down and pressed against the healing wound.  
‘’Good for now, will be better once it heals up fully’’ He smiled towards her as she sent a crooked one back and slipped inside before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her cheek against his shoulder.  
‘’No more getting shot okay, it worried me that you got hit and you didn’t even realize it’’ She whispered as he nodded slightly with a sigh.  
‘’I know Ali, I guess it was just out of adrenaline the I didn’t notice until you said and I took pressure away from it when I took my jacket off’’ He told her with a grin as she shook her head.  
‘’Well come on, we are going to go out for dinner, apparently there is going to be a drop tonight at a restaurant’’ She smiled before leaning up on tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek as he nodded.   
‘’Alright, be right out’’ He smiled as she skipped off again, a small smile on his lips still as he turned back and grabbed his small case and started to do his eyeliner again.

Half an hour later, Agent’s Tommy and Alison was walking out of their hotel, hand in hand and eyes glancing around before the doorman hailed them a cab, the rain still falling heavily.  
Sliding in to the back of the seat and breathing out slightly from the cold, Tommy listened as Alison rattled off the address to the restaurant before sitting back again, her hand finding his again and squeezing as she offered a soft smile.  
‘’You’re thinking about him again aren’t you?’’ She asked quietly before Tommy glanced down.   
‘’That easy to see’’ He asked as she smiled sadly and leaned in to his side.   
‘’Don’t worry baby, you will find another person to love one day whether or not they are called Christopher or not’’ Ali told him softly.

‘’There’s going to be a drop here?’’ Tommy asked quietly, his arm wrapped around Ali’s shoulders so that he could talk to her quietly, eyes staring up at the place as she laughed and nodded slightly.  
‘’Yup, guess its not just low dark places who wants some’’ She whispered back before grabbing his hand and led him inside the brightly lit building, the ceilings high with large chandeliers glistening in the lights, the tables dotting around dressed in what looked like silk clothes and silver cutlery.  
‘’Im in the wrong job’’ Tommy mumbled as they were shown to their table facing towards the kitchens where they both knew most drops would be.  
Half way in to the dinner, Tommy was starting to wonder if this drop was going to happen when Allison elbowed him slightly and nodded towards the door, looking up Tommy noticed Brian glancing about before pushing the kitchen door open and glanced over his shoulder with a nod. ****  
‘’So I guess the driver isn’t just the driver’’ Ali whispered over as another guy moved towards the door quickly, a dark hood up over his head slightly as he ducked in to the kitchens behind Brian and made Tommy frown.  
‘’Who do you think that was?’’ He asked as she shook her head.   
‘’No idea, but it wasn’t the boss, he looked to young’’ She whispered back as he nodded slightly and picked his water up again, eyes watching the door way as they went back to eating and trying to blend in with the others there.

Sure enough, five minutes later, both the guy and Brian was sneaking back out the kitchen’s again, Brian pausing slightly to say something back to someone inside before he pulled back with a laugh before he turned and stared towards the other guy who must of said something to him before Brian grinned and made a crude gesture before the other guy moved back and whispered something in to his ear which had Tommy glancing over at Ali as she done the same thing and shrugged. Turning back as the guy grabbed Brian’s groin before letting ago, he watched the shocked expression on Brian’s face before he raced after him, laughter echoing which caused a few people to turn.  
‘’Well…I wasn’t expecting that’’ Allison laughed as she finished her dinner off and pushed the plate back slightly,   
‘’At least we know they made a drop, come on, im finished here, lets head back to the hotel and get in touch with head and inform them so they can raid’’ Tommy said quietly as Allison nodded and pushed her chair back.


	6. Broken Open

Laughing as they climbed out the car, Adam jogged towards the cover of the apartment building while Brian locked the car up and quickly joined him,   
‘’Come on, you can dry off and I’ll throw your clothes in the dryer’’ Agent Lambert told Brian as he smirked slightly and pulled the door open and headed inside without waiting for Brian to answer. Pressing the call button on the elevator, Adam ran his fingers through his damp hair before he heard the slight squeak of Brian’s boots beside him.   
‘’So…drying off huh…does that involve a shower and some body heat and maybe a bed?’’ Brian asked as Adam glanced over at him with a small smirk.   
‘’Wasn’t everything before the drop enough?’’ Adam asked before he was turning and stepping in to the elevator as the doors slid open.   
‘’Hell no it wasn’t’’ Brian called out, his voice startling a few people walking past before he was pushing inside and laughing, ‘’I want more of you’’ He growled out as he stepped closer to Adam again, his hands moving to the wet cloth of Adam’s top from where his jacket hanged open.   
‘’Is that so now’’ Adam asked, an eyebrow raised slightly as he stared at him, in the back of his mind he could hear himself saying that this was going too far, that he was getting too involved with the marks just to get to the target but at the same time, another part of his mind was telling him to do what he want, that it was his broken heart which was making him feel reckless.   
‘’There you are…where’d you go Nate?’’ Brian teased as the elevator started to slow,   
‘’Oh you know…just thinking of ways to ruin you for others’’ Adam all but growled as he stepped forward, causing Brian to step back just as the doors pinged open.

Letting jokes be thrown around between the two off them as they walked along the hallway and finally in to the apartment, where Adam closed and locked the door up before he was turning and crowding Brian back towards his bedroom.   
‘’So you really think you could ruin me for other guys huh’’ Brian teased as he pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it down on to the floor, fingertips moving along his stomach and towards his belt. ‘’think you could make me forget all the other guys I’ve fucked or even been fucked by…how about my latest…that Farrow guy…now he was good’’ Brian laughed before it was cut off as Adam growled and stepped forward, his hands moving to Brian’s neck as his lips crashed against Brian’s, their bodies hitting in to each other and knocking back on to Adam’s bed as he ran his hands down the front of Brian’s body and to his own pants. Inside Adam wanted to forget everything Brian was saying about Oliver...Farrow or whatever his real name was; Adam just didn’t want to believe that he fell in love with someone on the job when he knew it would end in trouble.

≈

Blinking his eyes open to the bright sunlight, Adam groaned slightly before the feeling of an arm sliding around his waist brought the memories of the night before rushing back again. Detangling himself form Brian’s arm, Agent Adam pushed himself up and turned, feet touching against wooden flooring before he was climbing out of bed and sliding his boxers on again. Glancing back, Adam stared at Brian to see him laid out on his front, eyes still closed and sleeping soundly among the mountain of pillows Adam had.   
Shaking his thoughts away, Adam moved around his room and gathered their clothes up which was still wet from the night before and headed out and towards the spare bedroom where he had his dyer and washer set up in. clothes inside, Adam stretched slightly before he was heading out again and in to the kitchen where he started on making some coffee. Glancing towards the clock Agent Lambert new that he would have to be checking in with his handle in about half an hour to say that everything was okay before the sound of footsteps shuffling along the floor caught his attention and he turned to see Brian walking in, his hands rubbing at his eyes and one at his lower back before he smirked up at Adam.   
‘’Nate…I really think you out did yourself last night’’ He chuckled sleepily as he walked over and took the cup which Adam held out towards him.   
‘’I did tell you’’ Adam smirked before he was leaning back in to the counter with his own cup, his blue eyes watching Brian as he stared at the dark liquid.  
‘You know, I have a better suggestion to helping us wake up’’ Brian smirks out before he cocks his head for Adam to follow him back in to the lounge, walking, Adam settled himself down on the couch as Brian reached for is bag and moved through it before pulling out a small bag which had Adam freezing up slightly.  
‘’Is that what I think it is?’’ He asked on a swallow as Brian glanced up with a grin.   
‘’Sure is, I know you said yourself that you were clean but for old time sakes huh Nate? Everyone deserves a little pick me up now and again and I promise you that it wont become a regular thing’’ He told him as Adam breathed out softly and placed his cup down. Adam knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t touch them, that he did really get clean once and he was afraid of slipping back but there was something about the way Brian was looking at him which had him smiling slightly and nodding.   
The words were slipping out his mouth without worry, ‘’Sure, why not’’   
‘’Good, I was hoping you would say that’’ Brian all but growled out as he knee walked closer to Adam and slowly pushed him back, one hand holding the bag while the other ran down Adam’s chest and over his groin as he glanced up with a  smirk. ‘’every done lines of someone’s cock before’’ Brian asked, his laugh rich and deep with just a hint of dangerous that Agent Adam Lambert, just decided to ignore as he smirked back.  
‘’Well there’s always time to try something new’’ He smirked back.

≈

‘’The drop went without trouble’’ Agent Iraheta spoke out to the phone which was laid out on the leg of Agent Ratliff who himself was laid out beside Alison on the bed.   
‘’That’s good, the team moved in after your first check in and quickly gathered the drugs and the members of the drug ring working in that restaurant. The second team moved in this morning and quickly apprehended the rest’’ The agent on the phone spoke out, in the background; Tommy could hear keys being hit on a keyboard before there was muffled talking.   
‘’Agents, it seems one of our other undercover agents has not checked in with his handler this morning when he was suppose too.’’ The voice spoke out as Tommy pushed himself up on to his elbows.   
‘’Do you think his cover has been made?’’ He asked.   
‘’No we don’t, numerous agents have tried his phone which has been turned off and the battery removed, other agents keeping an eye on the apartment has reported back with our agent leaving with the marks driver who by the looks had spent the night there, they had come back from the drop together’’  
‘’So the other man was the agent’’ Alison spoke out,  
‘’Yes Agent Iraheta,  Agent Lambert is one of our best along with Agent Ratliff with you’’ The male agent spoke out as Alison looked over at Tommy with a small smirk.  
‘’Maybe he just couldn’t get the phone call in, I wouldn’t worry about it sir’’ Tommy spoke out.   
‘’Agent Ratliff, with all respect, this is the first time in the history of Lambert’s undercover work which he hasn’t got in touch with his handler, the agents who spotted him leaving his apartment this morning with the mark’s driver reported the relaxed way he was moving in and the closeness to the marks driver has us suspecting that drug use was involved…now for it not to be the norm for undercover agents to use, Agent  Lambert has never fallen away but I fear that this case may be different’’  
‘’What do you need us to do?’’ Alison spoke out.   
‘’We are going to wait a few more days for Agent Lambert to get in touch with his handler, if not we have to tread the case carefully as an agent gone of target’’  
‘’You mean bugging his apartment’’ Tommy spoke out as he laid back again.  
‘’You are correct Agent Ratliff. I trust this has not been the first time you have had to do this’’ The agent on the line spoke out as Tommy sighed.   
‘’No sir it isn’t.’’  
‘’Good, we will be in touch, keep up the good work.’’ Hearing the line go dead, Tommy picked the phone up and locked it before dropping down again as he pushed himself up and moved to grab his jacket.

‘’Tommy, where are you going’’ Alison asked as he glanced back.   
‘’I need to get out this fucking room before I go crazy’’ He groaned, a hand moving to the back of his neck before he sighed and walked over to her. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Tommy closed his eyes slightly. ‘’im going to get hold of Brian, see if I can get him back to the hotel for another night of passion which were his words’’  
‘’Do you really think that’s wise Tommy’’ Alison asked quietly as he pulled away to stare at her.  
‘’We haven’t got another choice Ali, I’ve heard about Agent Lambert before and he is pristine in his work, something must of happened to cause him to go off track’’ Tommy told her quietly.

≈

Standing outside the apartment block three days later, Agent Ratliff glanced around before he looked towards Alison as she walked closer with a taller man who Tommy was guessing was the handler paired with Agent Lambert.  
‘’Tommy, this is James Max’’ Alison spoke out as she got closer, nodding slightly Tommy shook the agents hand before they were walking inside and moving up to the apartment. Stopping outside Tommy glanced around again before James laughed.   
‘’Don’t worry, I have agents posted around the streets who will get in touch if Agent Lambert and the marks  driver gets close, they will give us plenty of time to get out’’ James spoke out as Tommy nodded again.  
‘’Let’s just get this over with shall we, I never feel comfortable with having to bug and monitor one of our own agents’’ Tommy replied as James unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Stepping inside the bright apartment, Tommy looked around before he took the case from Alison and moved in more, ‘’I’ll take the bedroom’’ He muttered out before he was walking through the lounge and in to the bedroom just off it. Letting his eyes move around, he took in the messed up bed as he laid the case on it and flicked the locks, pushing the lid up agent Ratliff ran his eyes over the gadgets before he was picking up a small listening device and turned towards the bedside unit, leaning over it, Tommy ran his fingers along the back before he carefully fixed the bug to the unit and made sure it was hidden well enough before he was moving back.  
Knocking the pillow off the bed, Tommy cursed slightly to himself as he bent down and picked it back up again only to pause when he noticed the hilt of a gun showing out from underneath the bed.   
‘’Agent Max’’ Tommy called out as he pulled his sleeve down over his hand and carefully picked the gun up, running his other covered hand over it, Tommy quickly realized it was the federal sidearm they were all given.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ Turning, Tommy looked towards James as he came in to the room and held the weapon up.   
‘’Lambert is un-armed, I found his service weapon under the bed…if his cover is blown, he is in danger’’ Tommy spoke out as James nodded.   
‘’Place it back where you found it and finish bugging, I’ll phone in to HQ and let them know’’ Agent Max spoke out before he was walking out again.

Gun replaced and placing the last small bug, Agent Tommy stepped back and grabbed his case, eyes scanning over the room to make sure that everything was back in the same place he had left it. Turning and leaving, he quickly joined Alison as she walked out the kitchen and smiled at him softly.   
‘’Everything okay baby’’ She asked as Tommy nodded and squeezed her hand tightly.   
‘’Just fine, I haven’t had to do this in a long time’’ Tommy whispered softly as he took the time to finally look around properly, everything was neat and in place. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.   
‘’Come on, let’s get out of here and get some lunch, Agent Max will call us if there’s any news’’ Alison told Tommy as he sighed and nodded.  
‘’I guess you are right’’

Letting himself be led out of the apartment and back down to where the car was waiting, Tommy pushed the case in to the trunk before taking Alison’s and packed it away.  
‘’Where’d you want to go baby’’ Tommy asked as he pulled the door closed and turned around to stare at Alison.   
‘’I don’t know, lets go walking and find a nice quiet place where we can talk about anything and not be worried about being over heard’’ She spoke as Tommy nodded.

≈

Settling down at a table, Tommy looked around the small café with a smile; he finally felt relaxed enough to just be himself and not special agent Tommy-Joe Ratliff.   
‘’Well someone looks happy’’ Alison commented as Tommy looked up and laughed,   
‘’Why wouldn’t I be? I finally feel free for a while’’ He told her as she sat down and handed a coffee towards him.   
‘’Well im glad, I’ve might of only been working with the team for a couple of months and this is my first big case, but I’ve never even seen you take a day off, not even a sick day’’ Alison spoke out as her little finger swirled around in the coffee foam before rising it to her mouth and sucked it clean again.   
‘’What can I say, I enjoy my work’’ Tommy told her.   
‘’What are you scared off Tommy’’ She asked quietly as he glanced around and looked back down to his coffee, ‘’tell me about Christopher’’ She whispered before his eyes flashed up to her.   
‘’Why do you want to know about him’’ He asked, ‘’I’ve already told you when I saw him that day’’  
‘’It goes deeper than Christopher doesn’t it? Tommy its okay you know, im your partner, you can trust me’’ Alison told him softly.  
Feeling his jaw clench slightly, Tommy shook his head before he pushed the coffee away and was up on his feet and walking away before he could fully realize he was doing it. Stepping out of the café, Tommy felt himself walk in to someone before he was muttering a quick sorry and was walking again.   
‘’Farrow’’ Hearing his cover name, Tommy looked up to see Brian before Alison was stepping out behind him.   
‘’Got to go sorry’’ He muttered before he was turning again and walking away.   
‘’Farrow, come on’’ Alison’s voice followed him as he pulled his hood up over his head and walked around a few people before he was jogging down the steps and in to one of the subway stations, Agent Iraheta’s voice being lost quickly in all the noise.

≈

‘’Oh so you finally decide to show you pretty little face again after getting me so fucking worried Farrow’’ Alison half screamed at him as Tommy glanced up to see Brian half lent back on their bed, ‘’do you know how scared you got me by doing that’’ Alison asked again as she came closer and he moved his eyes to hers before he was turning and walking in to the bathroom. ‘’are you even going to say sorry to me?’’  
‘’No’’ Tommy muttered out as he started to undo his jacket, pushing the door shut, Tommy quickly undone his holster and hid it again along with his weapon before he was tugging his t-shirt up over his head at the same time the bathroom door was slammed opened.  
‘’No…what the hell Farrow Jenkins, when daddy told you to take me away for a nice little break, he didn’t mean to go leaving me in some city I’ve never been too and scaring me half to death’’  
‘’Well I didn’t leave you alone now did I dear’’ Tommy retorted as he walked past Alison and towards his bag.  
‘’Oh don’t you dear me darling’’ She snapped  
‘’Maybe I should just-‘’ Brian started to say.   
‘’No, you stay right there, you’ve done nothing wrong.’’ Alison spoke out, ‘’it’s my darling husband here which is in the shit house’’  
‘’Oh come on Nancy grow up will you…so what, I didn’t want to talk about something, deal with it okay, even married couples have their secrets’’ Tommy yelled back, his angry finally breaking as he turned to face her, her eyes wide as she took a step back. ‘’if I wanted to tell you, I would’ve, so just drop it okay. It’s my past before we met, that’s it’’ Tommy called out again, his clean top balled in his fists, ‘’so what, our past comes up to bite us in the ass sometimes, maybe more than once or twice but that’s life and I can’t do anything to do with it, so the moment we get home im going to darling daddy and quitting his firm’’

Letting the silence fall between them, Tommy grabbed some more clean clothes before he was turning to see Alison closer to him, her eyes still wide and slightly wet which made him swallow slightly.  
‘’And what about us Farrow…are you just going to give up on us that easily when things get tough again?’’ She asked, ‘’or are you just going to end it here too’’  
‘’to be fair Nancy, I don’t know’’ Tommy told her.   
Feeling the sting in his cheek, Agent Ratliff clenched his jaw slightly before he turned back just in time to see Alison walking out the hotel room, the door slamming behind her before his hand was moving up to rub at his cheek.  
‘’Holy shit’’ Hearing the movement of the bed before a cool touch was pressing against his cheek, Tommy looked up to see Brian stood in front of him. ‘’that was some slap…are you okay?’’   
‘’nothing I’ve not had before’’ Tommy shrugged as he thought about the first time Alison had slapped him, the mistake when he had made her jump in the parking lot of the federal building, he was still in his street clothes and had his service weapon in his hand before he had finally managed to get his badge out to show her. ‘’Isn’t the first time we’ve fought like this’’ He shrugged before he was moving away from the mark’s touch and heading back to the bathroom.

Undressed to his boxers, Tommy stood in front of the mirror and frowned slightly at the red mark on his cheek before he was shaking his head and turning to see Brian stood in the doorway, his shoulder against the frame as Tommy reached in to the shower and turned the water on.  
‘’Want some company?’’ Brian asked, his voice low and seductive before there was a ringing and Tommy glanced over to see Brian pulling his phone out, a small smirk falling over his lips as he glanced back towards Tommy and down again before the phone was being brought up to his ear. ‘’Nate…and what can I do for you gorgeous’’ Brian spoke out as he walked away from the door. Focusing on the things in front of him, Tommy moved towards the doorway and out again as he walked towards the small table which was holding a set of fresh towels. ‘’now…no im not busy, sure baby I’ll be at yours in about twenty okay…okay’’ Brian laughed, ‘’just leave the door on the latch for me, I’ll make sure to lock up’’ He growled as Tommy rolled his eyes and walked back towards the bathroom again. ‘’Hey Farrow, dude I need to run’’  
‘’It’s cool, Brian, I probably need to make things right with my wife anyway’’ Tommy shrugged out before he felt hands on his arms. Hissing slightly as Brian’s hands pressed over the wound, Tommy turned away from the touch and brought his own hand up.   
‘’Shit, sorry are you okay?’’ Brian asked, the concern in his voice had Tommy looking up with a nod.   
‘’Yeah, its just pretty fresh still, happened a few weeks ago’’ Tommy shrugged as Brian nodded and leaned forward, lips brushing his stinging cheek.   
‘’I’ll see you around,’’  
‘’Yeah, see you around’’ Tommy called out before he listened to his footsteps leave the hotel room and then the click before he was left in the silence, the only sound was the water breaking.

≈

It was the soft feeling off fingers stroking over his cheek which brought Agent Tommy Ratliff to be awake, the touch light against the cheek Alison had slapped before he heard a small intake of breath and the bed move slightly.  
‘’Im sorry for slapping you Tommy’’ Alison whispered to him as he felt the covers move before her body settle beside his. Turning, Tommy felt her startle at his movement before he was sliding down and curling himself in to her side, his arm wrapping around her waist tightly as he felt her drop her hand to his shoulder. ‘’Tommy’’  
The question was clear in her voice as he swallowed slightly and kept his eyes closed. ‘’Have you ever heard the saying, ‘Happiness damn near destroys you?’’ Tommy asked quietly.   
‘’Once or twice, but I’ve never believed in it’’ She whispered back to him as he nodded slightly.   
‘’It near enough broke me’’ He whispered before he shifted slightly and settled back beside her, his eyes staring up at the dark ceiling before he felt Alison’s soft touch against his arm.  
‘’You don’t have to tell me Tommy, I shouldn’t have pushed you earlier’’ She whispered before he was shaking his head.   
‘’No you are my partner and I should trust you like you said’’ Tommy whispered out before taking a deep breath, ‘’I said I didn’t like bugging agent’s place’s and that I’ve done it once before’’ He spoke out as Alison moved and cuddled in to his side with a slight nod, ‘’it was when I first started out on the job, my first partner, I had to bug his home and car…he…he was leaking information out about the investigation to the people we were after and I had trusted him with everything. Partners shouldn’t do that, they shouldn’t sell people out like that just for money’’ Tommy whispered, his fingers curling against the sheets as he blinked slightly. ‘’I had told him that if he had come to me that I would’ve given him the money to help instead of him turning dirty and risking people’s lives…hell he risked mine and his family’s’’   
‘’Shh baby, its okay’’ Alison whispered before she was leaning up and wiping at his eyes gently which he hadn’t noticed fill up with tears, let alone, start crying.   
‘’It’s not though Ali; he was my first partner…someone I looked up too as a new Agent for reassurance and as a role model. And to make it worse I fell in love with him and he broke my heart the same time he nearly ended my life.’’ Breathing heavily, Tommy raised his hand up and rubbed at his traitor eyes as he tried to get himself under control again.

‘’Is that where Christopher comes in too it as well?’’ Alison asked quietly as Tommy nodded.   
‘’I let myself fall in love with him while on the job, that’s one of the main things we get told to never do…never fall in love with an potential threat’’ Tommy whispered.  
‘’Potential threat, what do you mean?’’  
‘’If anything happened, he could’ve blown my cover to the people I was in with, two years of undercover work could’ve been ambushed and I could’ve put his live in danger too’’ Tommy whispered brokenly, ‘’but I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with him…he…he made me so happy and I never thought I would find that’’ Tommy broke out as he turned in to the other agents body and let her hug him tightly  
‘’It’s going to be okay Tommy’’ Alison whispered as she stroked her fingers through his hair, ‘’everything will be okay.’’


	7. Whirl wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite jumpy, but I was trying to do it so that the story line was dragging out too much and I keep loving the ideas of both Adam and Tommy coming close to each other yet still not meeting ^^

Opening his eyes, Adam groaned slightly as the feeling of a hangover came rushing through his body as he kicked the covers away and made a beeline straight for his bathroom where he decided to make the best of friends with the toilet.

An hour later, washed and shower, Agent Lambert moved through his apartment and settled down on his couch as he ran his hands through his hair and breathed out, he knew he had been reckless and stupid the past week and a bit but he knew that it had gotten him closer to the main mark, closer than it would’ve been before. Standing again, Adam headed back to his bedroom and got dressed before kneeling to grab his service weapon from under the bed when he paused and noticed it slightly turned in a way he had never left it, pausing, dam turned quickly and looked around before he laughed to himself and turned to sit back against the bed.  
‘’I know you’ll listening in to everything, you agent never returned my gun the way it was found’’ Adam spoke out before he was standing and pushing his weapon in to its hoister under his jacket. As if on cue, the phone which Adam had turned on silent started to buzz on top of his unit, reaching over and picking it up, Adam moved it to his ear.  
‘’Agent Lambert’’ A voice spoke out on the other end.  
‘’We move tonight’’ Adam spoke out, ‘’the main man is going to be visiting a restaurant in the center of the city and im due to be there as protection for him’’ Adam spoke out.  
‘’Are you coming to us with information truthful’’ The voice asked as Adam laughed.  
‘’I know I went off enough for you to bug my apartment, I had a reason and it got me closer to the guy we’re after’’ He chuckled out, ‘’after tonight he wont be in the country and we lose our chance of moving in’’  
‘’Understood, we will wait for your word Agent Lambert’’

≈

‘’Why are you packing’’ Alison spoke out the moment she stepped foot in to their shared hotel room, her hands full with coffee before Agent Ratliff looked up at her.  
‘’Im going back to California, I’ve requested a transfer off the case’’ He told her before dropping his bag back down on to the floor and sat on the bed. ‘’the new field agent should be here in a few hours to replace me, word has it that we are going to be moving in tonight’’  
‘’Tommy you can’t just leave me’’ Alison spoke out as he ran his fingers through his hair before looking back down again.  
‘’I have to Ali, I need to clear my mind and there’s another case back home which im being put on, all the paper work has been done and I leave in three hours’’ He told her as she walked closer and put the drinks down.  
‘’I don’t think I can do this without you’’ She whispered as she moved closer to him and Tommy stood before pulling her in to a tight hug.  
‘’I believe in you Alison and you can do this, you are a strong agent and person’’ Tommy whispered as he pulled away and nodded.  
‘’I want to stay in touch, im glad they put me with you for my first case’’ She admitted, a red hue tinting her cheeks which had Tommy smiling softly ‘’you made me feel so comfortable and at ease’’

Spending a short while just talking, Agents Ratliff and Iraheta headed out of their hotel room and out in to the city to spend two more hours together before Tommy left to head home again.

‘’You know, New York isn’t really that bad after all when you look at it from a tourist point of view’’ Alison told him as Tommy chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders tighter.  
‘’I guess not, but it’s still too cold for my liking’’ He told her as she laughed and playfully pinched his waist.  
‘’You really like California don’t you’’ She teased as Tommy winked at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
‘’What can I say, im a valley boy born and bred’’ Tommy grinned as she shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder again as they kept walking.

Finding a small café, Tommy and Alison headed in before finding an empty table and sat down, their talk turning softly to the things they enjoyed to do in their spare time before they ordered some lunch and turned towards the case.  
‘’Apparently Agent Lambert realized that the apartment was bugged’’ Tommy said softly, his eyes glancing around before back again, ‘’I never put his weapon back in the right place’’  
‘’But he got in touch and said that tonight the night?’’ Alison asked as he nodded.  
‘’Yeah, you’ll just be waiting for his word to move in on the operation’’ Tommy spoke out before going quiet as the waiter brought their food out.  
Eating in silence for a while, Tommy couldn’t help but glance around the café before turning to look out the windows and passing city, his mind taking him back to Christopher before he sighed deeply and turned back again, his brown eyes catching Alison’s as he shook his head with a soft smile

≈

‘’Agent Lambert, this is Agent Iraheta and will be working with you’’ Another Agent spoke out before Adam turned to see the fiery red hair before smiling face.  
‘’I swear I’ve seen you before’’ She question as he smiled,  
‘’New York can be a small place for Agents undercover’’ Adam spoke out as she nodded, turning his eyes to his handler, and the other Agent, he frowned slightly, ‘’I was told that I would be working with two agents, where is Agent Ratliff?’’ He asked.  
‘’He requested to be transferred back to California’’ The Agent spoke out as he looked down at the paperwork he had in his hands, ‘’personal reasons and for physical therapy before he is going in for his fire arms test again’’  
‘’Again, Agents has only recently been taking for that test’’ Adam asked.  
‘’He was shot a few weeks ago, the bullet wound wasn’t deadly but we were still worried for his health when he didn’t realize he had been shot until I had mentioned it’’ Agent Iraheta spoke out as he nodded. ‘’it was his shooting arm which got hit’’  
‘’Very well, I assume you have been brought up to date with what’s happening tonight’’ Adam asked the girl as she nodded and he couldn’t help but wonder how old she was, there was still a sense of nervousness around her before it disappeared as she stepped away to take a phone call.

‘’Tommy what’s wrong?’’ Over hearing the conversation as Adam moved away and started to get his gear ready, he couldn’t help but glance towards the girl. ‘’no it’s fine, I will be okay’’ She smiled out, the humor clear in her voice as she paused and then laughed softly, ‘’well I did get taught by the best in my books’’ Shaking his head, Adam looked back down and pulled his weapon back out again and made sure that the chamber was empty before he checked the clip and attached it back again. ‘’You are back in California already?’’ She asked and Adam looked back up to see the shock on her face before she grinned, ‘’no I was just surprised, but im glad you’re home again, im sure you’ve missed your own apartment…no of course get some rest Tommy…you deserve the break’’

Turning his back to the agent, Adam walked towards the other side of the room and leaned against the window with his arm, his eyes down against the darkness which was spreading through the city before he turned back again.  
‘’The place is called Lucy’s, it’s a small place when you get there but there are plenty of places to escape, me and the mark’s driver has run through all the exits and floor plans to make sure that his boss is safe’’ Adam spoke out as he walked over to the table and pulled some sheets of paper out before laying it out.

Going on about the marks whereabouts and where to be waiting, Adam soon found himself sliding his gun off and putting it in to his bag before he was walking towards the safe and unlocking it to gather his other things. Pausing at his other phone, he swallowed slightly and clicked it on to see the photograph of him and Oliver before he shook his head and turned it off again and headed back.  
‘’Is everything okay Agent Lambert?’’  
‘’Please just call me Adam and its fine, just glad to be getting his bastard at last’’ He spoke out as she smiled softly and nodded.

≈

Unlocking the door of his apartment, Tommy pushed it open and looked through the darkness with a heavy sigh, it had been a long time since he was in his own home and he was glad that the FBI maintained the place for him. Dropping his bags down, he flicked the switch on and winched slightly as bright light ran through the hallway before he turned and locked his apartment door up and headed on through towards the bathroom to grab a shower to watch the jet’s smell off him and relax.

Showered and something eating, Tommy stretched out on the couch, the TV on before he layed back fully and rested his hands over his stomach and chest, feeling sleep start tugging him under, Tommy sighed loudly, his apartment too quiet as he turned the TV up slightly more and returned back to the way he had been and let his eyes slide shut.

_‘’Hey’’ Turning, Oliver smiled towards the guy who had called out._   
_‘’What can I do for you’’ He called back as he checked the road and quickly jogged over to where he was stood,_   
_‘’wouldn’t be any chance that you could help me out?’’ The guy asked, his smile bright and blue eyes brighter before he glanced to the boxes, ‘’I’ve just moved in ‘’_   
_‘’Sure, why not, im free for an hour or two’’ Oliver spoke out as he  stepped closer, his phone being slipped in to his front pocket before he picked another box up and noticed the word ‘‘Kitchen’ written across it._   
_‘’Im Christopher by the way’’_   
_‘’Oliver’’ He smiled out before he nodded towards the apartment and stepped ahead and headed inside. Walking through until he found the kitchen, Oliver carefully put the box down before standing up straight again and turned to se Christopher stood there._   
_‘’Im so sorry’’ He quickly spoke out, a blush falling across his cheeks as Oliver laughed and shook his head._   
_‘’Don’t sweat it man’’ He grinned and started to walk past, a hand coming up to clap Christopher on the shoulder as he headed back out to the truck to grab another box._

_An hour and half later, Oliver breathed out and pushed his hoody sleeves up before running his fingers through his hair and pushed his sunglasses up on to the top of his head as he turned and looked towards Christopher as he took the last box inside and soon returned quickly with two soda can’s_   
_‘’Sorry all I had in the fridge, I need to go shopping for everything’’ He spoke out before pausing as he met Oliver’s eyes._   
_‘’It’s cool, it’s too early to drink or anything like that’’ He chuckled as Christopher nodded, ‘’but I should get going, I have work to do and if im late with sending it to my boss he’s going to get pissed’’ Oliver spoke out as Christopher nodded, a small hint of disappointment clear in his eyes as he moved closer and held his hand out._   
_‘’Thanks for the help, im sure I would’ve been out here all night taking it in’’ He grinned as Oliver laughed softly._   
_‘’Any time Christopher’’ He told him with a handshake before he was turning, jogging back across the road, Oliver glanced back over his shoulder to see Christopher watching him before he turned back and grinned to himself as he walked a few more meters and turned up a path and started to pull his keys out, dropping them he groaned slightly before leaning down to pick them up before pushing them in to the lock and turned the key before pulling it out again and headed inside the apartment._

Jumping awake quickly, Tommy instantly reached under the couch for his spare weapon as another bang echoed through the apartment before he sighed and relaxed back again knowing that it would’ve just been the neighbors from across the hall as he looked towards the clock to see that it was nearing 6am already.  
Breathing through his dream memory of when he first met Christopher, Tommy shook his head and turned towards the TV to see that the news was currently playing before he sat up as the images turned to a bunch of FBI van’s and Agents were walking out of a restaurant with suspects and the drug dealer.  
‘’Go Ali, that’s my girl’’ Tommy laughed out when he noticed her pulling someone else towards another car.

≈

‘’Agent Lambert, great work on the drug case’’ Turning to see the chief, I nodded softly and smiled before I glanced towards Alison to see her working her fingers over her phone.  
‘’Of course, I had the best help from Agent Iraheta here Chief, without her we would’ve lost the main mark’’ Adam spoke out which had Alison looking up with a blush as the Chief laughed and nodded.  
‘’Great work both of you, get some rest this weekend and I will see you both bright and early Monday morning’’ He spoke out, nodding softly, Adam watched as he walked away before he turned back to Alison to see her standing up and grabbing her bag.  
‘’Need a lift anywhere?’’ He asked as she looked up and smiled softly.  
‘’its okay, I can get a cab, im heading over to Tommy’s anyway’’ She told him as he shook his head.  
‘’I’ll drop you off, that’s Agent Ratliff isn’t it?’’ He asked as she nodded.  
‘’Yeah, I told him that I would go around to see how he was once we got back and debriefed, plus I promised him that I would cheer him up a little’’ She told him as they started to walk towards the elevator to take them down to the parking garage.  
‘’Cheer him up? Is he okay?’’ Adam asked as she nodded.  
‘’Yeah, just the case he just helped put away, it was a death to a little girl’’ Alison told him as he nodded, ‘’it affected him more than he thought because of his niece, made him think of her’’  
‘’Poor guy, cases with kids are always the toughest, no matter how long you’ve been working here’’ Adam spoke out as the elevator doors opened and they headed out.

Driving in silence for a while, Adam turned whenever Alison told him too before they were soon pulling up outside of a small apartment building which looked like an motel with its large court yard and the swimming pool fenced off in the middle.  
‘’Thanks for the lift Adam’’ Alison spoke out as he turned to look at her with a smile,  
‘’It’s no trouble’’ He smiled as she climbed out, watching as she moved across and headed up some steps and across a few apartments before stopping and knocking on a door, Adam watched as it was opened and Alison jumped Agent Ratliff. Laughing to himself, Adam turned the car around and headed back for his own apartment on the other side of town.

Come Monday morning, Agent Lambert found himself walking in to the federal building in a suit and tie, the clothing feeling a little stiff from being undercover for so long, stopping every so often when people congratulated him on the drug case, Adam just waved them off and started to head towards the small office he had.  
‘’Ratliff…my office now’’ Hearing a loud shout, Adam half turned to see the Chief stood in his office door before he was turning and stepping inside as a few murmurs started to be whispered about. Turning just as he saw a flash of blonde move past, Adam shook his head and headed through before shutting his own office door and moving towards his desk where he dropped down in to it and started to log in to his computer desk top to check the emails he knew would be there.

For a while, Adam filled paper work out and signed things before checking through others and soon found himself leaving his office and heading down towards the range on his lunch break, the feeling of wanting to shoot running through his body as he climbed down the few floors before he was walking in, the sound of muffled gun shots echoing through the closed door as another guy turned and smiled.  
‘’Good afternoon Agent Lambert, what can I do for you today?’’ He asked before Adam nodded towards the closed door.  
‘’Just thought I would come and get some more practice in, any spaces free?’’ Adam asked as the guy nodded.  
‘’Of course, but I must warn you that Agent Ratliff is also in the range as you can hear, he’s a little upset’’ The guy spoke out as he started to move around and lay clips on to the counter top.  
‘’Upset…what by?’’ Adam couldn’t help but ask, he had heard a lot about Tommy Ratliff and yet he still hadn’t met the guy.  
‘’His case fell through, apparently the evidence they had to put the guy away for the murder of the kid went missing while in the court’s hands so the guy walked’’ He was told as Adam turned his eyes towards the door as he picked the clips up.

Pushing his ear plugs in, Agent Lambert stepped through the door to the range and headed to his own booth before placing the clips and his weapon down before he started to pull his suit jacket off and turned to hang it up on the peg to see a leather jacket hung up already, realizing that it must have been Agent Ratliff’s, Adam glanced along the booths to see the back of another agent stood in one, their arms raised s the muffled gun fire kept going.  
Turning back to his own, Adam cocked his gun before he pressed the button for a target to be brought up. Raising his gun, Adam let his finger wrap around the trigger before he slowly squeezed it back, the small aftershock pushing him back slightly before he kept squeezing until the clip was empty.

≈

He hated the fact that the court lost the evidence he worked hard to find in the short amount of time he had been back and on the case, it was a sure thing that the guy was going to be locked up for life for the murder and then it went and got lost. Tommy knew that it wasn’t his fault but at the same time he felt like he was letting the little girl’s family down and he decided to do the only thing he could think of to try and get some of the stress out of his body and that was to shoot.

Empting his clips quickly and attaching a new one just as quick, Tommy ignored when another target appeared a few booths up and continued to shot at his own before the last clip emptied and he breathed out deeply, his weapon finally being placed down on the small shelf before he was leaning against the side and breathing out, his chest a little lighter before he shook his head clear and started to pack away.  
Ignoring the small throb which was in his upper arm where he had been shot, Tommy rubbed his hand over it slightly before he was walking away and grabbing his jacket, the suit jacket up near it making him pause before he was turning and walking out of the range and handing over the empty clips and his weapon to be cleaned along with the ear plugs before he was heading back up in to the main building.

≈

Finishing up himself, Adam lowered his weapon before the silence of the range finally reached him and he placed the gun down before pulling the ear plugs out and stepping away to see the leather jacket gone. Walking back in to his booth, Adam glanced towards Ratliff’s target to see it still up, moving before he really thought about it, Adam stepped in to the other booth and pressed the button to bring it closer before he pulled the sheet music down and just stared at it to see all the holes in the center of the target before he started laughing when he noticed the few holes in the place where the groin would’ve been on a real person before the single shot between the spaces where the eyes should’ve been, every shot perfect before he placed it back up again and headed out himself.

Adam already had his next case file and knew that he was needed to be on the way to where he had to question some witnesses before he went to the scene with another agent assigned to the same case.

Pulling out of the parking garage, Adam started driving; the radio on low and his window open slightly as he took each road and turn closer to where he had to be, glancing away from the road, Adam glanced at the laptop which was attached to the dashboard of the agencies car at the address before he was turning back again, the road clear before there was a loud rumble.  
Looking up in to the mirror, Adam could see another car racing through the few cars behind before it was passing Adam’s own car and away again, shaking his head, Adam reached over and turned the radio up a little more before the squelch of tires had him turning to look out his door window to see the car heading back up and straight towards him.  
Lost in a sea of crunching metal and loud bangs, Agent Lambert felt his head smack against the steering wheel, his seat belt tugging harshly against his chest and keeping him locked back against his seat as the car suddenly turned violently and he felt it start rolling. Fading in and out, Adam slowly blinked his eyes open to see broken glass and concrete below him before the smell of smoke filled his senses as his eyes closed again. Hearing the crunching of footsteps on broken glance as the warm feeling of something running over his skin sunk through, Agent Lambert let the numbness of the crash take over as he slipped unconscious. 


	8. Chapter 8

‘’Agent Lambert is that bad to work with really, he’s a pretty nice guy, cute as hell’’ Allison laughed as Tommy shook his head and kept his eyes on the road as he turned a corner and glanced down at the laptop before up again.  
‘’Just glad you managed to work with someone else not just me’’ He teased as he glanced over to see her roll her eyes at him.  
‘’Whatever Ratliff, just keep your eyes on…what the…that’s Lambert’s car’’ Allison suddenly spoke out before she was sitting up and Tommy was turning to see the wreckage of the assigned cars. ‘’Tommy pull over’’ She spoke out before he was turning the wheel and moving closer, parking quickly, they both climbed out, their weapons in their hands before Agent Ratliff spotted someone crouched near the driver’s side window, their own weapon in their hand as he motioned for  Allison to move around.  
‘’FBI freeze and drop your weapon’’ Allison called out as Tommy raised his to point at the guy as he jumped and stood quickly.  
‘’I would do what she says’’ Tommy called out loudly as he went to turn and run.  
‘’You got him?’’ Allison asked as Tommy moved closer and nodded, one hand still holding his weapon up as the other moved around to his pocket to pull the cuffs out.  
Cuffing the guy up, Agent Ratliff quickly put his weapon away before he was glancing towards Allison and then around and back again as she pulled a phone out and dialed a number.  
‘’Yes this is special Agent Iraheta, we are in need of urgent medical assistance, we have an agent down’’ Tommy heard her speak in to the phone before he was turning and pulling the guy towards their own car, pulling the back open, he pushed him inside before he was chaining the handcuffs to the seat.  
‘’Im not going to let you get away with this’’ The guy sneered as Agent Ratliff laughed.  
‘’Don’t worry, im sure you will like your accommodation greatly’’ He spoke back before he was closing the door and heading back to the other agents when sirens sounded loudly in the distance.

Watching as Allison put her phone and gun away, Tommy breathed out before he was pulling his jacket off and chucking it towards her which she took gratefully before he was moving around the car and checking it over. Seeing the smoke and the slight gas leak, Agent Ratliff swallowed before he was moving around.  
‘’The car is stable for now but there is a leak which needs to be kept an eye on’’ He spoke out as she nodded, her body half in the wrecked car before she was cursing under her breath.  
‘’Tommy, I can feel a pulse but it’s not strong, Lambert has multiply lacerations to his face and arms and a large gash above his right eye’’ She spoke back as he nodded. Turning Tommy could see the federal cars moving closer along with an ambulance before he was turning back and kneeling next to her.  
‘’Help is nearly here, what help am I?’’ He asked as she shifted and he leaned forward, turning brown eyes to Agent Lambert, Tommy found himself freezing up before he was staggering back, his bare hands catching on broken glass as he breathed out quickly.  
‘’Tommy’’

_Hearing the knock on the door, Oliver snapped his head up quickly before he was moving, his hands pulling the weapon he had hidden in his drawer out and cocking it as he moved through the lounge and towards the door where he peered through the window, breath leaving his lips as he noticed that it was only Christopher from across the street. Disarming his weapon, Oliver quickly tucked it in to the back of his pants before he was unlocking the door and pulling it open slightly with a smile._   
_‘’Christopher, how can I help you?’’ He asked as the taller man turned and flashed him a bright smile._   
_‘’Well…this is going to sound really strange and I have no idea what you do…but I have a problem’’ He spoke out with a slight blush as Oliver laughed and nodded. ‘’I was wondering if you could pop over and have a look for me’’_   
_‘’Sure thing, I’ve free for a few hours, just got to quickly send some emails to my boss and then im all yours’’ Oliver grinned as Christopher nodded._   
_‘’Just let yourself in’’ He told him as he nodded. ‘’So see you in a bit then Oliver’’_   
_‘’Yeah, I’ll be about twenty minutes’’ Oliver told him as Christopher nodded and took a few steps back, a large grin on his face before he was turning and jogging down the steps and back across the street._

_Grinning to himself, Oliver pushed the door closed and returned back to his desk where he replaced his gun and in fact sent a few emails back to headquarters with his daily reports before he was up and heading to the bathroom where he showered quickly and changed in to a different pairs of pants and a black shirt, tugging his leather jacket on top, Oliver grabbed his keys and phone along with his wallet before he was leaving the apartment and locking the front door before he was heading across the street._   
_‘’It’s only me’’ Oliver called out as he knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open,_   
_‘’In the kitchen Oliver’’ Christopher called out, shutting the door, Oliver toed his shoes off and left them with all the others before he was heading through, brown eyes glancing around before he entered the kitchen to see Christopher stood at the stove, a wooden spoon in his hand and tasting something before he was turning to look towards him with a smile. ‘’hey’’_   
_‘’Hey’’ Oliver grinned back before he was stepping forward and placing his things on the table, ‘’so what was it you wanted me to have a look at?’’ He asked before Christopher blushed slightly and turned back to push the pan off the heat and turn it off before he was wiping his hands down and nodding towards the door again._   
_‘’I was just wondering if I had done something wrong’’ He started to speak before he was leading the way through, ‘’I followed the instructions but it still doesn’t seem to want to go together and I was wondering if you could make any sense of it’’ He chuckled out before he was being shown in to the lounge. Taking in the bits of wood propped up against boxes, Oliver couldn’t help but laugh._   
_‘’Let me guess, a coffee table?’’ He asked as Christopher blushed a little brighter and nodded._   
_‘’Yeah, IKEA beat me I guess’’ He grinned before Oliver was shaking his head and started to shrug his jacket off._   
_‘’It’s no problem, im quite good, I mean my sister always gets me to put things together for her, although a coffee table is different to a crib’’ Oliver grinned before he was moving forward and taking the instructions off the couch and looked down over them._   
_‘’Thank you so much Oliver’’ Christopher grinned, ‘’can I get you anything…drink, something to eat?’’ He asked as Oliver looked back up._   
_‘’A drink would be good’’ He smiled before he noticed Christopher’s eyes flash down to his mouth before up again as he nodded and quickly left._

Shaking the memories away, Agent Ratliff looked up at Allison to see her watching him with concern before her eyes was flashing behind him and then back to Agent Lambert.  
Inside his mind, he still couldn’t relay the information that Christopher was Agent Lambert that they were both undercover at the same time and he wondered what had gone through Lambert’s own mind when they had seen each other in New York. Remembering Brian kissing his cheek, Tommy felt sick suddenly before he pushed himself up, Agent Ratliff moved closer and worked his way in beside his partner before his hands was moving up towards Lambert’s neck to check for his pulse again.  
‘’Don’t you fucking dare die on me Lambert’’ He cursed under his breath as he struggled to find the pulse before he slipped his fingers down a little further and quickly felt the beat under them.  
‘’Tommy, what’s going on?’’ Allison asked quietly as he flashed his eyes down to hers where she was holding his jacket against another wound he couldn’t see.  
‘’Agent Lambert…fuck’’ He choked out before shaking his head, ‘’talk about it later, right now this fucker better not die on me’’ He spoke out before turning back.  
‘’Agents’’ Feeling Allison grab his other hand to press against his jacket, He shifted quickly in to her space as she moved and away to address whoever spoke before Tommy was watching the other agent.

Feeling movement, Tommy looked up quickly to see one of Agent Lambert’s hands moving towards his own weapon on his side before Tommy was dropping his hand and grabbing it.  
‘’Everything is going to be okay Adam, you’re safe now’’ Tommy spoke out as the agents eyes slowly flickered open, bright blue meeting Agent Ratliff’s brown ones before they closed again and he coughed slightly.  
‘’Oliver’’ He mumbled out as Tommy breathed out and glanced over his shoulder.  
‘’Oliver doesn’t exist Agent Lambert’’ Tommy choked out as he ducked down lower and shifted forward to peer through the gap of the seats to see smoke curling through. ‘’Shit’’ He mumbled before he was pulling back again, eyes searching Adam’s face before he was looking down at the wound he was covering, pulling his jacket away, he winched at the slight gush of blood which came back through the wound before he was pressing his jacket back against it again when he felt a tap on his leg.  
‘’Agent Ratliff, we need to get Agent Lambert out, the leak on the car is growing’’ Someone spoke out as Tommy nodded.  
‘’I know okay, I fucking know, smoke is curling in through the back seats, Lambert has a wound to his side which is bleeding greatly every time pressure is taking away, im going to move but you need to get in quickly’’ Tommy spoke out.  
‘’Copied that sir’’ The guy spoke out before Tommy was moving quickly and away from the broken window he had been laying through for the other guy to move in quickly.

‘’Agent Ratliff’’ Turning, Tommy looked towards the chief before he was breathing out and moving towards him, his brown eyes glancing down at the blood over his hands to realize that it was Adam’s as well as his own from the small cuts from the broken glass.  
‘’Sir’’ He spoke out as he lifted his eyes again to see Allison staring at him with wide eyes and worry.  
‘’Get yourself checked out Ratliff and get yourself and Agent Iraheta home’’ The chief told him as he swallowed deeply.  
‘’In due respect sir, Im going against your orders, m staying with Agent Lambert until I know he is 100% safe’’ Tommy told the chief who’s eyes went wide slightly before he frowned.  
‘’Agent Ratliff, you follow my orders or you hand over your badge and gun’’ He told him which had Tommy pausing, his head turning back around to see the paramedics lifting Agent Lambert on to a back board before he was turning back, his blooded hands pulling his weapon out of its hoister before he was grabbing his badge and pulling it off and handing it over.  
‘’It was a pleasure working for you sir’’ Tommy spoke out as the chief took both, turning; Tommy started to move back towards Adam again where he moved his hands to the wound the paramedic nodded towards.

Walking beside the cart, Tommy stepped back as they loaded Agent Lambert up before he was climbing in beside and glancing up as the doors were shut.  
‘’Is he going to be okay’’ Tommy asked one of the paramedics before the sound of the engine starting up had him moving slightly.  
‘’He will be fine Agent Ratliff’’ The paramedic spoke out before he was turning and pulling Tommy’s hands in to his own.  
‘’Im not an Agent anymore, no need to call me that’’ Tommy told him as the paramedic glanced up and nodded.  
‘’You need to get your hands seen too, there isn’t anything I can do here to get the glass out and I don’t want to try and clean the blood away and work it deeper’’ He spoke out before Tommy shook his head.  
‘’It’s fine, just concentrate on Agent Lambert please’’

≈

‘’Sir if you would come this way with me so we can treat you’’ Turning away from the other Agent, Tommy nodded before following the nurse through the ward before he was being shown in to a side room where he was pushed towards a table and asked to lay out on it with his hand stretched out along the arm rest, palm up.

Winching every so often when another piece of glass was pulled, Tommy breathed out through clenched teeth before both hands were finished up and wrapped tightly, sitting through another ten minutes of speech on how to keep his wounds clean and clear of infection, Tommy headed out and moved towards the main desk where he asked for the floor with Agent Lambert.  
Heading up three floors, Tommy stepped out of the elevator and towards it to see two Agents stood outside a set of doors before they moved in front of them as he got closer.  
‘’Isaac…Sophie, how is Agent Lambert?’’ Tommy asked as the two Agents glanced towards each other and back to him again with a sigh.  
‘’We don’t know Tommy’’ Isaac spoke out as he nodded,  
‘’Alright, let me through and I will find out’’ He spoke before taking another step forward before Agent Isaac was reaching up and stopping him.  
‘’Im afraid we can’t let you through Tommy’’ He spoke out which caused him to frown.  
‘’Why the hell not?’’  
‘’You don’t have clearance any more and you could be a risk to an Agent’s life’’ Sophie spoke out which had Tommy taking a step back to stare at her.  
‘’A risk…I helped save his life’’ Tommy spoke out.  
‘’We know Tommy…but we are just doing what the chief has told us to do, you are no longer an Agent so you are a risk’’ She spoke out, an apologetic tone in her voice as he cursed under his breath and turned away.

Taking the stairs instead, Tommy let himself jog down them quickly before he was walking out of the hospital again, the afternoon air hot against his skin as he walked away and quickly hailed a cab down. Climbing inside and saying his address, Tommy sat back and let his eyes close tightly as he thought about Adam, thought about his time undercover as Oliver and how he had fallen foe Adam as Christopher, he couldn’t help but wonder if everything which had happened between them was all real or whether or not it was just an act for Agent Lambert to blend in more with the neighbor hood.

Paying the driver once they had arrived, Tommy got out the cab and headed back up to his apartment where he let himself in before slamming the door behind him a little harder than he meant too, ignoring the bang from the apartment next door, Tommy walked through to the kitchen and moved through it until he had found his whiskey and a clean glass before he was pouring himself one and quickly knocking it back.  
Everything he had thought about the last few cases had started to swim through his mind before he turned and threw the empty glass across the kitchen, his brown eyes watching it smash against the wall as he breathed heavily and turned back, a hand wrapping itself around the neck of his whiskey had it coming up to his mouth where he took a few drags before he was pushing the lid on and pushing it away again and walking through and towards the lounge where he dropped down on to the couch, his head falling in to his wrapped hands.

≈

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Agent Lambert could feel pain shooting through his body before there was a gentle hand on his arm and he turned his head to see Agent Iraheta sat beside him with a worried look on her face which had started to soften.  
‘’How are you feeling’’ She asked.  
‘’Like my car decided to take a roll’’ He mumbled which had her chuckling softly, ‘’what happened?’’ He asked.  
‘’One of the suspects of the drug case got free with a couple of the others, Brian included, the last we heard that they were coming back here and we caught one, he must have been the one to run you off the road’’ She told him as he nodded. Pushing himself up slowly, he groaned slightly at the tug in his side before he moved his hand there and settled back with her help again.  
‘’And what about Brian’’ He asked as she swallowed.  
‘’We’re still looking for him’’ She whispered as he nodded. ‘’there’s two Agents on the doors to the ward, but you should be discharged soon, your injuries are not enough to keep you in for too long and you will have an Agent on the door to your apartment complex until he is found.’’

Letting silence wash over them for a while, Adam could feel everything come back to him before the memory of brown eyes flashed across his mind along with the name he had whispered before he was told that he didn’t exist, he remembered Agent Ratliff’s name being spoken around before he was turning to look towards Allison who was staring down at her phone.  
‘’Where is your partner? Agent Ratliff’’ Adam asked which had Allison looking up at him quickly before she was swallowing and glancing back down again.  
‘’He’s no longer my partner Agent Lambert, Tommy disobeyed the chiefs orders when he was told to go get his hands checked out and to go home’’  
‘’what happened?’’ Adam asked  
‘’He wanted to stay with you until he knew that you were okay fully, the chief didn’t want him there and like I said, he was told to get his hands checked out because he cut them up on the broken glass before he was told to go home and to take me home. Tommy told him that he wasn’t going to do that and the chief gave him the option of following the orders or handing his badge and gun over’’ Allison whispered out before she was looking up, ‘’It hardly seemed like Tommy even thought about it before he was handing the chief his badge and gun and moving back to you and getting in the ambulance, Isaac and Sophie, the two guards on the ward floor said that he did come up what looked like after his hands got treated as they were wrapped but they couldn’t let him through as he’s no longer an Agent, it was the chiefs orders before they said that he just turned and stormed away they don’t know where he went next’’ She explained as Adam nodded.

Two hours later, Adam found himself leaving the hospital along with Allison before he paused and turned to look at her.  
‘’You said that they hadn’t found Brian yet’’ He spoke out as she nodded.  
‘’That’s correct’’  
‘’But you have my place all sorted with Agents…I wasn’t the only one involved with that case’’ Agent Lambert spoke out before he was moving towards the car which had been waiting for them before moving around to the driver’s side and pulling the door open, leaning across the seat for the radio, Adam pressed his fingers down. ‘’This is Agent Lambert calling for an update on the whereabouts of suspect Brian London’’ He spoke in before he was letting go.  
‘’Agent Lambert, welcome back already’’ A voice crackled back through at him. ‘’the suspect you are asking about has not been caught yet but he has been caught on cameras around LAX and closer towards the Burbank area’’ The voice told him before he was turning to stare towards Allison.  
‘’Where did you say Agent Ratliff lived?’’ He asked as she moved forward and closer.  
‘’An old apartment complex out in the valley’’ She told him as he nodded.  
‘’Agent Lambert, how are you feeling?’’ Another voice came through on the radio which had Adam turning back.  
‘’Chief, I have a feeling I know where Brian London is heading,  his last known sighting was Burbank,  I was not the only undercover Agent on that case and Agent Ratliff lives out there’’ Adam spoke out, a hand still pressed against his side before he dropped it away.  
‘’Agent Lambert, I understand your concern, but Mr. Ratliff is no longer an Agent’’  
‘’God damn it sir, Agent or not, Brian London is a dangerous man, im pretty sure he does not care whether Ratliff is an Agent or not any more’’ Adam half yelled, ‘’I am taking the Agents with me to Agent Ratliff’s apartment to check it out and I suggest that you think clearly about everything you have spoken to the man who helped save my life today’’ Adam spoke out before he was turning the radio off and looking towards the others.  
‘’I’ll drive’’ Allison spoke out as Adam nodded and moved around to climb in to the passenger’s side seats as the two other agents climbed in the back.

≈

‘’Alright, alright im coming, hold the fuck on’’ Tommy yelled as another bang echoed through on his front door, shaking his head, Tommy could feel a few water droplets falling down his chest and back from where he had gotten out the shower a few minutes ago, dressed in only a pair of tight pants, Tommy sighed and shook his head again as another bang echoed. ‘’I said hold…mother fucker’’ Tommy yelled out as he started to open the door for it to only be forced backwards and in to his nose slightly as he stumbled backwards, eyes watering at the impact as he brought his hands up to his nose.  
Feeling another hit to his stomach, Tommy choked on a breath before he felt himself crumbling down on to his knees, a hand flat against the floor, in part of Tommy’s mind, he was glad he had managed to re wrap his hands up again.  
‘’How nice to see you Farrow…or should I call you Agent Thomas Ratliff?’’ A voice from above him asked before Tommy felt a kick to his ribs which had him falling on to his side and breathing hard before he managed to open his eyes to see Brian stood above him.

Watching as he turned to close the door, Tommy pushed himself up on to his feet and turned back in to his lounge and started to run towards the drawers under his TV unit where he knew he had a spare weapon before a heavy weight knocked him to the ground again, hands gripping his upper arms tightly as a laugh echoed out behind him.  
‘’Get the fuck off me’’ Tommy yelled out as he struggled, the weight moving quickly and enough to him to turn over and get a hit in before hands were grabbing his throat and cutting his air supply off.  
‘’Now now Agent Ratliff…that’s no way to speak to someone now is it’’ Brian sneered out before he head was turning with a punch which had his cheek and jaw aching quickly. ‘’you must of known the disappointment I felt the moment I found out the cute little guy had been an Agent and that his lovely wife was one too…and then there’s Agent Lambert…now…I never suspected him of being one too’’ Brian laughed.  
‘’You bastard’’ Tommy spat out before the hand around his throat was going tight again, gasping for breath, Tommy started to grip at Brian’s wrist, his legs moving slightly to try and kick him of as Brian shook his head.  
‘’Now, now Tommy, watch that pretty little mouth of yours, it can get you in to a lot of trouble you know’’ Brian smirked as he leaned down and pressed his own mouth to his, biting at his lip hard, he sat back quickly, a hand moving to his mouth and away again before he was turning back. ‘’oh that just wont do’’  
‘’Fuck you’’ Tommy spat as he gasped for breath again.  
‘’Well you’ve already done that haven’t you my pretty little thing, oh it’s such a shame I will have to miss that fine piece of junk you have’’ He laughed as he pulled his fist back and swung it down across Tommy’s jaw again which had a cry leaving his lips as his eyes watered again.  
Taking in the sharp gulps of air as Brian let his throat go and stood, Tommy rolled on to his side and coughed, his brown eyes closing before opening again as he started to push himself up on to his feet, only to be knock down with another punch. Letting a sharp cry out as he fell on the table, the sound of wood braking under him, Tommy arched his back up as he turned, his breath coming in sharp heaves before he blinked his eyes open to see that he was closer to the TV unit with his hidden weapon.

‘’It was so much fun attacking Lambert’s car, oh that pretty thing never knew what hit him, poor thing…but what happened to my friend, did he stick around to finish the job, did you find your precious little Agent dead already’’ Brian laughed as Tommy inched himself forward before a cry left his lips as a foot came down in the middle of his back, pinning him down against the broken wood.  
‘’He’s alive you dumbass’’ Tommy choked out, ‘’your friend never got the chance to finish him off’’ Tommy laughed before he was being flipped over; Brian’s knees either side of his arms pinning him again.  
‘’You lie’’ Brian spoke out before Tommy laughed again.  
‘’Why do you think im going for my spare weapon, im not an Agent any more you ass, I handed my badge and gun over because I disobeyed my chief, your little friend was cuffed up in the back of a car all the time’’ Tommy grinned before he was being hit again, his back arching up in pain before there was a noise he knew well as the cocking of a gun before you fired it.  
Feeling him shift slightly, Tommy managed to knock Brian off before he was up and moving across the room before he was tackled again, a blunt object hitting him across the jaw had him falling, back arching up as he felt a heavy boot come in to contact with his side before there was a sound of splintering wood and voices. Breathing heavily and clawing at the hands which moved back around his throat, Tommy tried to gasp in air as his eyes went wide and he stared up at Brian who had a smirk on his face, his grip getting tighter as Tommy tried his best to drag his hands away.  
‘’This isn’t over Agent Ratliff’’ Brian sneered before there was a loud bang and Brian’s eyes went wide, grip going lack before he was falling away and off Tommy who quickly rolled on to his side, coughing as he breathed lungful’s of air back inside his body again.  
Resting his cheek against the carpet as he struggled with breathes, Tommy kept his eyes closed as he heard the familiar voices of Isaac and Allison around him, his whole body ached with the attack from Brian before there was a hand touching against his back and he spun around quickly, hands moving to the wrist and spinning the other person around and on to the floor before a loud cry left his lips and Tommy stared down at Agent Lambert from where he was kneeling either side of his hips.  
‘’Shit…Tommy stop! Its okay’’ Allison cried out before she was rushing over and pulling him away, ‘’Brian is down’’ She told him as he stumbled backwards, his back hitting in to the couch, his breathes heavy still before he dropped his head forward on to her shoulder as she knelt in front of him, his eyes closed and arms wrapped around her waist tightly as she  wrapped her own around his neck softly, fingers resting in his hair as she whispered that he was fine in to his ear over and over again.

‘’Tommy’’ Hearing Allison’s soft voice, Tommy slowly lifted his head to see her worried eyes watching him before he shook his head.  
‘’Im fine Ali’’ He told her as she frowned and roughly pressed something cold against his jaw which had him winching. ‘’What the hell Ali’’ He asked as he reached up to grab the ice pack off her.  
‘’That was for lying to me you asshole, you ever tell me that you are fine again when your not, it will be more than just an icepack being slapped against your already starting to bruise jaw.’’ She told him before he watched he move away from him and head over to the other Agent’s.   
‘’Ratliff’’ Jumping, Tommy turned his head to see the chief before he sighed and slowly stood, his body aching and winching slightly before he turned to face him fully.  
‘’Sir’’ Tommy spoke out, winching slightly as he spoke which had the chief frowning slightly.  
‘’Go get yourself sorted out first, get cleaned up and for god sake Agent, go get a shirt on’’ The chief smirked out with a wink before Tommy nodded and turned away. Walking through his apartment, he frowned slightly at the mess before he was heading down the hallway and in to his bathroom where he paused in front of the mirror and groaned slightly.  
‘’Just had a fucking shower, fucking suspects turning up…fucking Agents letting them escape, fuck him for finding out where I live’’ Tommy grumbled away to himself as he started to run the water, reaching over to the cupboard, Tommy pulled it open and started to look through it for a clean cloth before he pulled one out. Leaning back over the sink, Tommy dropped the cloth in with the water before he stared down at his wrapped hands with a groan.

Hearing the knock on the door, Tommy sighed and turned his head to look over his shoulder before pausing as he winched again and slowly turned the whole of his body for him to freeze up again when he noticed Agent Lambert stood there staring at him.  
’’How are you doing’’ He asked as Tommy swallowed slightly and shrugged,  
‘’Okay I guess, been in worse places’’ Tommy told him as he nodded, ‘’what about you? I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?’’  
‘’No, no im fine, I think it was more shock than anything’’ Lambert told him as he nodded slightly and glanced down before up again as Agent Lambert stepped inside. ‘’I guess we never really got introduced properly and got off on a false start’’ He told Tommy with a small smile as he held his hand up. ‘’Im Adam Lambert’’ Staring at his hand and then up in to the face of the man he fell in love with, Tommy smiled at him shyly before he stepped forward and let his hand slide in to his as he shook it.  
‘’Tommy…Tommy Ratliff’’ He whispered out.

≈

Watching Tommy as he flinched in pain again as he turned back around, Adam frowned before he walked further in to the room and leaned around Tommy to grab the cloth as he looked up at Adam with a confused look.  
‘’Let me help, that way you don’t have to unbound your hands’’ Adam told him softly as Tommy dropped his eyes down to his hands and nodded slowly before he was looking back up, the big brown eyes Adam couldn’t stop watching staring at him as he slowly lifted the cloth and gently wiped it against Tommy’s lower lip where it had been split open with one of Brian’s hits. ‘’I never had the chance to say thank you’’ Adam spoke out softly as he met Tommy’s eyes again.  
‘’What for’’ Tommy asked, a slight frown falling over his face.  
‘’For saving my life’’ Adam whispered softly, ‘’for giving up your income to make sure I was safe’’  
‘’the chief gave stupid orders’’ Tommy shrugged.  
‘’You still cared and put another Agent’s health before your own’’ Adam told him softly as he moved the cloth away and got it wet again before draining it slightly and lifted it back up before he paused to take in the way Tommy was staring at him.  ‘’what’’  
‘’Nothing, just…just thinking that I need a new coffee table’’ Tommy whispered softly, ‘’IKEA have nice ones’’ Seeing the slight uptick on his lips, Adam couldn’t help but grin slightly as he nodded.  
‘’Their instructions can be tricky though, always best to have a good looking neighbor to help’’ Adam spoke back as he moved the cloth to the graze on Tommy’s cheek and cleaned it before he was dropping it down, hands moving up to touch against the marks on Tommy’s neck before he was pulling away again as Tommy flinched. ‘’sorry’’  
‘’It’s fine, just a little tender’’ Tommy told him as Adam nodded.  
‘’Turn around, let me have a look at your back’’

Watching as Tommy turned and leaned his hip against the counter, Adam let his eyes trail over the smaller man’s body before he picked the cloth up again and carefully moved it over a graze which was on Tommy’s shoulder blade before he was leaning down and pressing his lips above it before he was pulling away quickly as footsteps neared,  
‘’Agents’’ Turning, Adam stared towards the chief as he looked between the two,  
‘’Was helping Tommy to clean his wounds sir, his body is still tender from the attack and he couldn’t reach his back’’  
‘’No need to explain yourselves Agent Lambert’’ The chief spoke as he nodded and replaced the cloth back down on the counter, ‘’but if you don’t mind Agent, I would like to speak to Tommy’’ Nodding, Adam headed towards the door before he paused and glanced back to see Tommy already looking at him before he gave a soft smile and headed  back in to the lounge to see Allison sat on the couch alone.  
‘’How is he?’’ She asked as he eyes lifted.  
‘’He will be fine, probably be tender for a few days but nothing serious’’ Adam told her as she nodded and patted the couch beside her, sitting down, Adam let a soft breath out and moved his hand to my side where he rubbed it softly.  
‘’And what about you, Tommy put you down pretty hard’’ She grinned as Adam laughed softly.  
‘’Im fine, nothing reopened or anything’’

Sitting in silence for a while, Adam couldn’t help but lean back and let his eyes close for them to only open quickly again as footsteps got closer, seeing the chief and Tommy walking back in with a shirt on, Adam smiled softly towards him before turning to the chief.  
‘’I have come to the agreement that it would be safer for both Agent Ratliff and yourself Agent Lambert to stay together until the trial is over and put away’’ The chief spoke out before he sat up.  
‘’I thought the two suspects were caught’’ Adam asked as he nodded.  
‘’They were, although it doesn’t mean that there wont be anyone else coming after you both’’ He told us, ‘’both of you have already been attacked today, Agent Iraheta is going to be looked after too with another agent who will also help finish her training off in another location’’  
‘’Why can’t we all stay together?’’ Tommy asked as Adam glanced over at him.  
‘’Due respect Tommy, I had to share a hotel and a bed with you for a few days and I would rather not again’ Allison grinned out as he glanced over, ‘’you kick too much not to mention your manly features’’ Glancing up as Tommy blushed and ducked his head, Adam couldn’t help but laugh softly before he stood with the other two.  
‘’I’m sure everything will be okay’’ He spoke out as the chief nodded.  
‘’Good, I will be in touch soon with new accommodation, so it would help Agent Ratliff out a lot if you both started packing’’

Showing them out, Adam closed the door softly before he was heading back in to the lounge to see Tommy stood in the kitchen, his hands in the fridge before he was pulling to soda’s out and using his hip to close the door again as he turned.  
‘’Only thing I have, haven’t really gone food shopping since I’ve been back’’ Tommy grinned as Adam walked towards him and nodded.  
‘’I guess we have a lot of things to talk about’’ He whispered softly before glancing back up as Tommy nodded.  
‘’I guess so’’ He replied as he nodded through to the lounge again.  
Following him through, Adam lowered himself back his-self back down on to the couch as Tommy leaned forward and put his drink down on the ground between his feet.  
‘’I never lied about anything I said to you about how I felt’’ Adam whispered softly as Tommy turned to look at him, brown eyes open as he swallowed slightly. ‘’the only lie I told was my name and the reason why I was there, everything else was the truth’’  
‘’I believe you’’ Tommy whispered softly, a small smile on his lips before he let a soft sigh out, ‘’plus…you never really did look like a Christopher to me.’’


	9. Chapter 9

‘’Tommy’’ Hearing Allison’s voice, Tommy chuckled softly before he brought his hand up and rubbed at his jaw slightly as Adam groaned, glancing up, Tommy slowly moved up over him, his lips ghosting over the half healed wound on his side before sliding them across his freckled shoulder before he was meeting Adam’s own lips with his own again as strong hands came up to frame around Tommy’s slender hips and pull him closer with a deep sigh.   
‘’Why now’’ Adam mumbled as Tommy grinned softly, his lips brushing over Adam’s again before he was pulling away.   
‘’I’ll deal with her, go shower or something’’ He whispered as Adam nodded.

Getting up, Tommy pulled on a pair of sweat pants before he was moving across the bedroom and out the door which he quietly closed behind him as he headed towards the stairs and yawned a little as he walked down, his fingers running through his hair as he noticed Allison stood by the door.  
‘’Where the hell have you been’’ She asked as he smiled softly.   
‘’In my room’’ Tommy told her as he got to the bottom of the stairs and nodded towards the kitchen.   
‘’And Agent Lambert’’ She asked as Tommy rolled his eyes,   
‘’I don’t know Ali, this place it big, he does his own things and I do mine’’ Tommy told her as he flicked the kettle on, ‘’why are you here anyway?’’   
‘’Oh, yeah the other subjects in connection with the undercover case has been caught and locked up, the trail is tomorrow so Adam should be able to go back to his own apartment and not have to worry about your grumpy ways’’ Alison smirked out which had Tommy laughing softly as he shook his head.  
‘’You could’ve just called’’ Tommy told her as she shrugged,   
‘’Okay…maybe I turned up in hope that I would catch you and Adam in some sort of position together I could blackmail you with’’ She blushed as Tommy laughed and shook his head again.   
‘’You are trouble Agent’’ Adam’s voice called out, causing them both to jump and turn towards the kitchen doorway where Adam was stood, his hair damp form a shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and light top, his feet bare as he walked across and grabbed another mug before handing it to Tommy who took it and placed it with his own and Allison’s.   
‘’But im worth it’’ Allison teased which had Tommy rolling his eyes and turning to make the drinks. ‘’I was just telling Tommy, you should be able to get back in to your own apartment by the end of tomorrow.’’  
‘’That soon already’’ Adam asked as Tommy turned and handed a drink over to Allison before he was picking his own up and Adam’s before he was handing it over, ignoring the brush of Adam’s fingertips, he turned brown eyes to Allison as she nodded.  
‘’Yup, you wont have to deal with Tommy’s grumpy ways any more’’ She winked which had Adam chuckling softly.   
‘’Well, he hasn’t been grumpy while I’ve been here...Well apart from getting annoyed with the instructions with a bed frame from IKEA everything else has been fine’’ Adam grinned as Tommy blushed slightly.   
‘’It was harder than a coffee table and crib okay’’ He mumbled out from behind his drink as the other two smirked at him.   
‘’So have you both gotten to know each other then?’’ Allison asked as Tommy glanced towards Agent Lambert, their eyes meeting before he was turning back again and brought his cup up to hide his smirk behind.  
‘’Oh we’ve gotten to know each other again’’ Adam spoke out with a soft chuckle as he sipped at his own drink.   
‘’Oh that’s good then’’ Allison spoke out as she finished her drink and pushed it away slightly. ‘’I should get going, I have the second stage of my firearms test soon’’  
‘’Oh shit, I was going to help you out with that wasn’t I’’ Tommy spoke out as she laughed softly and moved around to hug him.   
‘’You were but its fine, Agent Carpenter helped me out, she is pretty awesome’’ Allison laughed out, ‘’anyway lovely’s, it was good to see you both and don’t forget, be at the court house at twelve…don’t be late’’ She warned before hugging Adam quickly.

.o0o.

Stepping back in to the kitchen, Agent Lambert looked towards Tommy to see him stood at the sink, his head up as if he was looking out of the window before he slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist softly.  
‘’So when are we going to let people know about us?’’ Agent Lambert asked as he pressed soft kisses along Agent Ratliff’s bare shoulder.   
‘’I don’t know, I don’t want to get fired or you to get fired over it’’ Tommy sighed as he leaned back in to his body.

He knew what Tommy meant and he wasn’t sure himself whether co-workers were allowed to date each other, he was pretty sure that they weren’t but he couldn’t help the way he felt towards Tommy, even if he did fall in love with him while undercover, he fell for the person Tommy was and for his personality which wasn’t any different to when they first met.  
Pressing soft kisses along his shoulder again, Adam lightly nipped at Tommy’s neck before he hooked his chin over his shoulder and let a soft sigh out. He was glad for the night they had both sat on Tommy’s couch talking, telling each other everything and how they felt while undercover on the first case. Adam had admitted that at first, he thought of Tommy as something to do with the case as he always came and left his apartment at late times or the way he never fully opened his door when Adam had knocked on it before he admitted that the more time they had spent together, the less he thought of that and the more he thought about wanting to be him and coming clean about his identity that day. When he wasn’t talking and Tommy was he would watch brown eyes as they looked at him or away as a blush crept across his cheeks or he would reach out to steady Tommy’s hands when they started shaking or he waved them around a little too much. Adam, told Tommy about the morning after he had left which Tommy told him the truth about and how much he hated the fact he had to leave him like he did, Adam said about the drive by and how he got the same call and how he couldn’t think of anything but Tommy and about how glad he was that he wasn’t there.  
Letting a soft breath out, Adam pulled away slightly as Tommy turned, his arms wrapping around his waist as Agent Lambert smiled at him, his own lips pulling up to mirror Adam’s before Agent Ratliff was leaning up, his lips pressing against his softly as Adam slid a hand up to hold against his jaw, his thumb pressed just under his chin as he tilted Tommy’s head slightly and deepened the kiss.

They both knew that they worked dangerous jobs, that any given moment, they could be put on a undercover case and sent across the state to somewhere where they couldn’t get in touch, somewhere where they wouldn’t be able to know how the other was or if anything bad might of happened. They both knew that they could get fired for dating each other, but it was a risk that they were both willing to take to be together again like they were while undercover and as Tommy pulled away with a gentle smile curling the edges of his lips, Adam knew that he would always try and protect the smaller man in his arms, that he would give his life for him if he was ever in danger and always put him first as he stroked his thumb over kissed abused lips.

They didn’t lead a perfect white picket fence life, but Adam didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
